


The Bride Pretender

by High5Nerd



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I don't wanna tag too much or else it'll get spoiled, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Post Calamity Ganon, Racism, Selectively Mute Link, Sibling Rivalry, Slow Burn, lots of manipulation at play, more tagging will be added soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High5Nerd/pseuds/High5Nerd
Summary: The Zora prince no longer has a choice to remain solitary in his enjoyment as prince. His future is being decided for him, or at least, the Zora Council is making him choose his fate in the forthcoming Bride Trials.Kateri is a lowly Hylian, born and raised into a conniving family that make their fortune by repeatedly scamming her off as a possible bride to any high off political figure. But after collecting her bounty by depriving herself of the proper attributes a bride should have, she was met with the truth that her only family had abandoned her for good.It's up to not only Sidon, but the Zora people, to decide whether housing a Hylian like her would be worth it in the long run.





	1. Prologue: Proclamation, Declaration

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine. Me, bare ass since the day I was born, sippin' milkshakes like a cretin and hunched over my laptop as I write this monstrosity, knowing it's gonna be long. But when creativity calls, it calls.  
> Apologies in advance if I get any information wrong with LOZ: BOTW, I'm new to the fandom and I'm in the middle of gameplay at the moment. The last Zelda games I played were Wind Waker and Twilight Princess, but this story is mainly sticking to the BOTW universe.  
> Enjoy!

A Declaration on Behalf of King Dorephan and the Zora Council,

 

It has come for the Rightful Heir to the Zora Throne, His Royal Highness Prince Sidon of Zora’s Domain, to seek an equal in his right to rule the land. With this Official Proclamation, the Council and His Majesty King Dorephan  by decree, now call for the eligible people of the Zora who wish it be offered an opportunity to be chosen as the future Zora’s Domain King or Queen along with His Royal Highness Prince Sidon. The Prince Himself may choose of his own Free Will to choose his future mate, as well as his Equal in his future reign as King. All eligible participants of the Bride Trials must be citizens of the Zora Domain who have not yet found their Life Mates and are restricted to the appropriate age range of that of our faithful Prince. The soon-to-be appointed Life Mate to the Prince, of his choosing, must be steadfast in their loyalty to the crown and their kingdom, and will receive training within the lessons of the royal hierarchy, as well as have the obligated respective expectation of the high honor of bestowing heirs to the royal throne. Whomever is chosen by the Free Will of His Royal Highness, Prince Sidon, will be crowned and integrated into the noble house. Such Bride Trials will continue until the Prince comes to an agreement and chooses his Life Mate and equal in rank.

Signed, The Zora Council, King Dorephan, and--

 

“No. I will not sign it.” 

 

Muzu gripped the squid ink, crystal pen in his claws. Furious, he looked up at King Dorephan, who merely sighed at his stubborn son.

“Sidon, it is not wise to drag this on further than it needs to. I thought you were agreeable to this? Your voice was well received-”

He hasn’t seen a fiery glare in his son’s eye since...well, a long time. But there was no mistake it was a spark of defiance. “How can I simply sign my free will away in the name of finding some partner? You never had this forced on you when you were my age.”

King Dorephan’s chest swelled a big in slight annoyance, “When I was your age, your mother and I were already betrothed. You’re very lucky I am not like your grandfather and choosing one against your will. I will not let you be alone in the ruling of our kingdom.”

Sidon’s fist connected with the crystal table, causing the elderly members of the Zora Council to startle back in surprise at the outburst. The Prince has always presented himself as calm and collected, if not outright friendly in all manners revolving around the politics of the Zora people. If an outburst like this is something made known, it definitely has sunk into Sidon enough to feel furious about the matter.

“ _ You  _ rule alone now! Why can’t I?! You said I was ready to be king, that I proved myself, and now I must prove myself again!? Father-!”

“Sidon!” King Dorephan boomed.

The room fell silent. The only sound was the slight cracking of crystal where Sidon’s fist met the surface, and the low growl both from the King and Prince’s throats. But the snarl soon faded from his father’s mouth, and with a mournful sigh, he looked at his only son with begging eyes. If only he could understand...his years were limited now. He was lucky enough to see the defeat of Calamity Ganon and the return of Vah Ruta, but he may not live longer after those achievements. The Champion has disappeared himself, and from what it seems like, Sidon has received no further notice of his friend’s whereabouts or even a simple visit. That boy meant everything to Sidon, he could’ve...that Hylian could’ve been Sidon’s brother-in-law. Mipha...his poor, poor Mipha…

“Please. For her…” King Dorephan asked softly.

The Council was exhausted. The entire construction of this Proclamation took nearly the entire day, and everyone wanted to go home to their families and their water beds. They couldn’t understand Sidon’s dismay at his father’s pleading words.

His fists clenched at his sides at his sister’s name. The Zora Champion. His beloved sister whom he loved with all his heart. His father wasn’t the only one who missed her, and sometimes he would like to challenge that he missed her more than his own father could. 

His shoulders started to sag. Maybe he doesn’t understand his father’s perspective. He doesn’t know what it’s like to lose a daughter. He only knows the perspective as a brother, as well as a child. The pain of witnessing her leave only to never return...he can’t imagine how that felt as a parent.  

He’ll never be like Mipha. But the least he could do is do what Mipha would want him to do. Fighting with the Council and their father would not make her happy. Knowing her love for Link, she’d want him to take this opportunity to find what she once had...if it was even possible.

With a determined gaze up at his father, he stretched his hand towards Muzu for the crystal ink pen. 

If he is to find his Life Mate without his true choice, then he’ll make these Bride Trials worth it.  

 


	2. Repeat the Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kateri makes it to Zora's Domain with one goal in mind, as does her aunt and uncle. Bazz is intrigued by her...exuberance, if that's a good word for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want everyone to know that along with creating this fanfiction, I'm also trying to write my novel as well. So if I don't update regularly, I deeply apologize in advance, but I will not be abandoning this anytime soon!

Three years since Calamity Ganon’s defeat. Two, since the Proclamation of the Zora Prince. She couldn’t begin to count how many years she’s done this over and over again.

Counting gave her peace, along with reading. During the many trips her Aunt Othia and Uncle Jassok took her on, whether by cart, horse, or carriage, sometimes boat, she made sure to bring her small collection of books along for the trip. They never knew about her bookworm side, and they certainly would give her an earful if they did. She could imagine Aunt Othia’s nagging, scratchy voice pulling at her eardrums, ‘ _ And what is THAT in your hands!? Do you want some haughty man looking for a wife to see you reading that? They’ll snatch you up and where does our money go? Boom, down the drain for some stupid wedding reception.’ _

Kateri shivered, her eyes faltering from the chapter she was reading to the slippery, moss covered mountains the boat slid by in the choppy water. The temperature drastically dropped within the past couple hours due to the rainfall that they just came out of in the Lanayru Wetlands. For some reason unknown to her, Uncle Jassok saw it as a clever way to arrive to Zora’s Domain by boat, offered by some traveling merchant on his way to barter goods with the other Zora merchants there in the kingdom itself. But the ride was relaxing in of itself, especially with the soft smell of rainfall lingering in the air. She couldn’t help but peer over the side as she watched the water ripple and dance against the side of the boat as it gently cut through the water. If only she could go for a quick dip…

“Kateri. What are you doing?” a curt voice demanded.

With instinct, she deftly hid her book under her thigh away from Uncle Jassok’s impatient and stern gaze, his bristly moustache that covered his mouth now peppered with white that stood out against the black hair he wore so proudly. 

“Looking at the water.” she quickly responded, with the same airy tone that they drilled into her that a woman should always have. They hated her loud, unladylike voice. They compared it to the squealing of wild boars being pursued by arrows. Using her willowy voice through the back of her throat apparently was much more admiring, they would always say. It was her voice that was the weapon she wielded against possible suitors waiting to be scammed.

He huffed, folding his arms disdainfully as he peered in the direction the boat was going. He hardly looked in the direction of his wife, who was adamantly trying her hardest to flirt with the trading merchant and get some kind of response. Kateri couldn’t help but wrinkle her nose at that. She never liked it when Aunt Othia did that with other men. Still, she was used to it. ‘Anything to get a better deal out of life,’ Aunt Othia would always say.

“Are you prepared for the Bride Trial?” her uncle jabbed his sharp, fat finger into her shoulder for her attention. She looked up at him and obediently nodded. He huffed, pleased with the response, “Good. State exactly what we rehearsed.”

Kateri stood up and brushed her palms against her white skirt nervously, hating the feel of slippery silk. She  _ loathed  _ dresses. But luckily it was only for a moment she would wear them. She cleared her throat and began to speak fluently with a willowy voice.

“I, Kateri of Lurelin Village--”

_ Slap! _

She fell silent and stared into the space where her uncle’s form stood. She got it wrong. Again.

“You’ve been doing this for how long now? Step it up, you stupid goblin. This isn’t a matrimony, it’s a simple get-to-know-ya, how-ya-do. Again.”

“Oi! Not too hard, don’t want the fish-heads thinkin’ she bruises easily.” Aunt Othia called from the bow of the boat.

“She does, the runt,” Uncle Jassok grumbled, before curtly looking at Kateri for her final accurate response.

His niece took a deep breath before plastering on a simple smile, as if nothing happened and all frightful nerves were flushed away down the river the boat cruised on. “My name is Kateri, from the Lurelin Village in Faron. I enjoy sleeping, shopping, and--”

“Yeah, yeah, good enough. You got it,” her beloved uncle patted her cheeks as he absentmindedly looked at the looming Zora structures in the distance, glowing against the purple evening sky, “You’ve done good enough so far. Perhaps we’ll give you a third of the profits for your getaway shack you want-”

“Cottage.” Kateri beamed, her mind already lightspeeding off into the daydream world.

She ignored her uncle’s lazy wave of his hand as he joined the merchant’s side up at the bow, already thinking of the lovely village of Lurelin. She hasn’t been there since she was four, but  _ Goddess  _ did she love it. Back then, she could play and skip and swim to her heart’s content. Though the grooming for her future was starting around that age, she still remembered the salty, sweet air filling her lungs as she smiled at the azure sky, and could never forget the beach roses that sat near their cabin right on the cove. She yearned for that once more, a place to call home, as well as some well-earned solitude. She dreamed of a nice, strong stout cottage with thatched roofing that lovingly rustled during night time rain showers, standing proudly on wooden supports with scarlet painted steps. She’d have a garden of beach roses, cacti, gazanias, blanket flowers and crape myrtle. She’d have a little sturdy well behind the house where she’d gather fresh water from, and from there a path would lead into the forest for foraging. Don’t even get her started on what could be  _ inside  _ the cabin! A cozy stone fireplace with wall upon wall of bookshelves filled with the best poetry, fiction, and anthologies known to any Hylian! She’d have a sea glass chandelier and the walls covered in decorative fishing spears and collected trinkets from her journeys, and the windows themselves would be colorful stained glass of every location she’s been to. Maybe a hammock near the balcony with the windows open, or a canopied bed with Gerudo pillows thrown about and-!

_ Slap! _

Kateri’s vision met her Aunt Othia with a startled look. She was not amused the slightest. Her icy eyes narrowed as she hissed through perfectly aligned teeth, “Don’t fuck this up. That Sheikah noble almost snatched you up because you almost didn’t play your cards right. You’re damn lucky he wasn’t fond of daydreamers like you.”

Kateri felt something pull at her heart into her stomach at that. The last she remembered of that instance, he was an actually decent looking noble for once. For someone slightly pudgy, that Sheikah noble still was adorable. But he was just a memory now, and for all she knew, the last he heard of him was that his Gerudo bride was expecting their first baby. If what her uncle and aunt say is true, maybe in some other universe, she would be the one expecting that child. 

_ But no matter _ , Kateri shook her head,  _ I go in. They get the payment. I get out. Then, Lurelin! _

The boat came to a halt in front of the Zora port, and it was there that Kateri lost all breath in her lungs at the sight. Never before has she seen so much  _ blue  _ in all her life! Not even in the open seas, especially not like these shades. The brilliant glowing orbs of pale light in the lanterns leading to the center of the Domain was glorious, and in the distance she could see the gathering of Zora milling about, along with the hushed murmur due to the distance. Dazed, she allowed her uncle to help her step onto the pier, not listening to him speak to the Zora officer that was receiving them. The sight was so beautiful, she didn’t even hear the Zora say anything to her until she felt something wet and smooth gently touch her arm. 

She jerked back in surprised, only to be returned with a warm smile from the tall...really tall...jet black Zora officer. He gave a small smile and a short nod, then asked, “Your name, miss?”

“I-uh-,” what was Kateri  _ doing?!  _ Why did it feel like she had some kind of fairy holding onto her tongue?! “M-my name is Kateri, of Lurelin Village.”

She took note of his mouth quirking to the side in slight... _ something.  _ Whatever he was thinking, it certainly wasn’t good.

“My name is Captain Bazz, I’ll be leading you to the throne room. Though, it’ll be hard to discreetly bring you in since you’re an hour late.”

Fear froze in her gut, causing her spine to straighten like a river weed. An hour!?

She couldn’t help herself. She looked behind her worriedly and saw a pale white Zora handing Aunt Othia and Uncle Jassok a bulging bag of rupees, their grins almost pulling against the skin of their faces. They looked up at her, somehow grinned even wider, like Gorons, and waved at her like she was but six years old again. She whirled around, comforted by their presence staying at the port during this scam, and hiked up her silk skirts to her knees and tugging on Captain Bazz’s silver spear. She didn’t notice him raise his brows as she tried running with her little hand wrapped around his spear in surprise. This behavior certainly was...odd. Or at least out of the ordinary.

“What are we waiting for!? Let’s go!” she glanced at him, sparkling fire in her eyes, but not one of malcontent.

He couldn’t help but chuckle as she took off without him. Her running wouldn’t get far due to his significantly longer legs. 

_ She certainly is a strange one _ , he thought to himself, meeting up with her at the center of town, watching her look around in panic yet mild fascination,  _ I wonder what the prince will make of her. _


	3. Gone with the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was really stuck on this chapter specifically, I'm sorry if this is really choppy.  
> Sidon and Kateri finally meet. Not everyone is fond of Hylians.  
> Bazz and Kateri bond for a bit after the Bride Trials. Maybe it's a good thing they did, after what happens.

The rules had changed since the first draft of the Proclamation. At this point, everyone was growing weary, including Sidon himself, but he was doing everything he could to keep himself free from the bindings of having a lifemate. He just wasn’t ready, why couldn’t the council accept that? Hell, his own father couldn’t. The Proclamation changed from just the Zora of the domain itself, to any race in all of Hyrule, any class, from any status. The only exception was sympathizers of Ganon and the Yiga Clan, but that’s such a small amount of people, it seemed like every week there was half a village leaving in bitter disappointment at not being a newly crowned princess.

Sidon could see that in all of their eyes, those who came to participate in the Bride Trials. All of them had the greedy spark in their eyes, the lustful gaze of wanting more than just a romantic life, but a life with power in every way possible. For some, it was a power for the entire kingdom. Some, power over  _ himself.  _ That scared him the most. 

What was a little scary was how stubborn his ‘fan club’ was to become his lifemate. Obviously Laruta was too young to participate, and Tona immediately backed down after the fifth attempt, but upon seeing Tula’s familiar crimson color in the line of possible brides, it made his stomach flip with dread. He hated having to constantly brush her off, she wasn’t taking no for an answer until he settled on someone. He had an inkling that his father, or more likely Muzu, was behind her stubbornness. At this point, she was one of the very few Zora left in the lineup. Most of them wore white-gold jewelry embellished with silver, rose gold, and quartz crystals to represent purity of the soul and body. Besides Tula, who eagerly bounced on the balls of her feet as she tried not to pass out from excitement--she wasn’t allowed to run in circles during these Trials, but that didn’t bother her much--there was another Zora the color of the whitest pearls, Anura, who stood so eerily still, it made him think she was just a crystal statue. The other, a near black Zora named Unuvu, who honestly looked quite bored just standing there. Other than them, there was a single Rito named Heth, and a Gerudo with hair that brushed the floor named Okof. 

He sighed, looking down at his aching feet. He just wanted to retire to the library, or maybe even his own room. He’s so sick of this over and over. If Link were here, he’d know what to say to keep his energy up and his spirits high. With one side smirk and an eye roll, Sidon would laugh and feel hopeful that all this will end soon. His father and the Zora council will give in soon enough, even if it took the entire kingdom’s population to be sent home.

Still, he was starting to bristle with irritation at the lateness of the last invited bride. With a muttering sling of insults directed at the absence, Muzu encouraged him with a head tilt and a bow for him to take a closer look at his latest line of choices for a lifemate.

“His Royal Majesty of the Zora, Prince Sidon. You may bow.”

 

Almost in elegant synchrony, all of the brides curtsied besides Okof, who made a deep, elegant bow, her hair sweeping over to reveal a thick, bronzed neck. Sidon didn’t even take a second glance at her blood-red hair, or even gave Tula the light of day. Her shoulders tensed as he drew closer, his hands clasped behind his back, and her jittering soon turned to vibrations. She muffled an ‘Eep!’ before it could grow in volume, and she looked down at her decorated ankles. But Sidon never once looked at her.

He did look at the Rito for a moment, since it still was kind of odd to receive Rito brides now that his father and the council were at their wits end. She looked like a kind-hearted person but...birds weren’t his thing. Some primal thought in him thought how pointless a beak would be compared to his own mouth. An immediate no.

He faced forward, hopeful and ready for this to be over, when he saw a flurry of white and strands of some sort of earth colors blow in the wind. He was just passing Unuvu when all eyes were directed upon the newest visitor, and at this point he could hear….panting?

Was this bride out of  _ breath? _

His pace picked up. Nobody has ever been late to something like this, or even  _ dared _ to think of that happening! He wasn’t insulted, at least not yet, but he certainly was curious to see who the arrival was. 

 

His eyes widened at the bent figure that had her hands on her knees as she tried catching her breath, her ivory veil somewhat in disarray. He looked up with a questioning brow raised at Bazz, who stood just a distance away. He noticed Bazz’s fist tighten around his silver spear and a crinkle form at his nose, a face that told him she  _ certainly  _ was a distasteful one.

Her breathing stopped. She saw his feet standing in front of her, pointed directly at her own. Her eyes widened. Oh…. _ shit. _

Her head snapped up, startled at seeing the prince himself so close to her. Her aunt and uncle were right, the Zora’s traditions of bride trials were very different to the Hylian, Sheikah and Gerudo. Her eyes hardly even met his chest, and he watched as her eyes grew wider as they slid up and finally met his face. Her head was nearly tilted backward as her mouth gaped.

Sidon didn’t know what to say. Was he supposed to say something? Perhaps a greeting? He couldn’t really see her face well due to the veil, it clouded his vision. Do Hylians really need that for their bridal ceremonies? Wasn’t it kind of pointless?

His hand moved towards her face, reaching for the fabric. At that moment, the room grew eerily silent. He could hear every chair creek as bodies leaned forward, and the baited breath of the people of the Domain. Not even a pin dared to drop, or even the girl before him moved an inch. 

Her mind was racing. She  _ can’t  _ be chosen! Not now! Not when her dream was so close, nearly at her fingertips. The other Zora girls in line should be his, he’ll be disappointed at seeing her true face. She wasn’t even an attractive person, her aunt and uncle said so! She has a flat nose and ugly moles dotting her face, as well as eyes that were too wide and tired from late night reading, and thick eyebrows ‘like a man’ as Aunt Othia always noted. Her lips were always chapped and begging for hydration, and her hair never could be tamed from it’s natural bedhead state. No Zora prince, or any prince for that matter, would find that remotely suitable for a mate. She was lucky enough to have a somewhat decent figure, but the perfect bride ideals that were ingrained into her constantly reminded her that she wasn’t skinny enough. Her breasts weren’t full, and she was oddly flat chested with lopsided thighs. No prince would ever want that.

_ Not that I care or anything. I need that summer home. I need it! I can finally get away! _

The veil was lifted. What Sidon saw was nothing that this little Hylian saw. He couldn’t help but raise his brows, and even Kateri herself noted how  _ gold  _ his eyes were...like those monstrous forest spirits the village children warned her about.

“A Hylian!” Muzu hissed, his claws digging into the silver arms of his chair. The Champion was distasteful enough for him to despise all Hylians altogether, and it boiled his blood seeing another stand in that line. Hell, she’s probably here to deceive them all just as the Champion Link once did. His aging and elusive mind brought forth all memories of the beloved Mipha, and how her love for a lowly Hylian brought her own demise. Sidon would  _ never  _ let himself follow in his sisters footsteps at least on  _ that  _ behalf, he was sure of it.

“Hush, Muzu,” the king whispered, only for him to hear, “Let my son make his decision alone. He’s asked for this.”

He did not see what Kateri saw. He saw a scared little Hylian woman, with eyes of richest earth found on the proudest mountains. There was something about her that intrigued him, told him that she was more of a mirror to himself than the others could ever be. 

Maybe it was because she didn’t belong here. Or maybe it was because he could see the need in her to fly free.

And then, she surprised Prince Sidon even more, with just a simple, friendly quirk of a smile, showing a dimple in the corner of her left cheek.

All of the potential brides’ expressions dropped along with the local Zora in a look of shock as the prince gave a similar side smile back, showing a bit of his sharp teeth. Nobody knew that Kateri’s smile faltered at bit at the sight, and her stomach quivered.

What was that story her aunt read to her when she was a toddler? She couldn’t remember most of it except the line from the little girl,  _ My, what big teeth you have. _

**_The better to eat you with_ ** _ \-- _

“Young one? Your name?”

Her head snapped back to attention, hair flying and veil being flung against the side of her face. The Rito bride next to her snickered, and Tula down the line sneered. This little Hylian was only embarrassing herself even more than she already has. It would be an embarrassment to her and the rest of the royal throne if Sidon were to choose a ditzy knife-ear like this tramp.

“I’m sorry?” she asked, not at all using the light, willowy voice her aunt had trained her to use. She sounded too loud, too informal.  _ A gremlin,  _ her aunt’s voice whispered in her mind.

There was a murmur in the crowd, and Muzu’s lips drew back in a snarl at her insolence for not paying attention to the Prince’s request. But Sidon didn’t falter. In fact, his head tilted to the side, and he almost looked quizzically amused at her demeanor.

“What is your name?”

Her heart hammered in her chest with gripping fear. Should she lie? If the prince himself is personally asking her name rather than an advisor or member of a council, then that probably means she’s up for the final pick. She can’t allow herself to become a bride now, she has to escape to Lurelin. That place was her calling, she could feel it in her blood. Her dreams always begged her to go back, maybe start a library if things went well for her, too! She can’t lose her streak now. Not now, not ever.

No. She felt it within her that lying would probably only end her up in bigger trouble than just turned away at the gate. No matter how much her aunt and uncle tried to convince her to lie her way towards wealth like they did, she couldn’t find it within herself to summon the courage to do so. Maybe her uncle was right...maybe she was a coward.

“Kateri...of the Lurelin village in Faron.” she shyly stated, looking down at her hands as she bent her knees in an odd kind of curtsey. At least she curtsied oddly enough that it would make the royals squirm with distaste. Extra points for her for that subconscious move, especially that last little wobble.

Sidon’s eyes quickly glanced at her oddly crossed ankles during that move, and Kateri swore she saw a  _ smirk  _ grace his lips before he resumed his regal behavior. His eyes definitely betrayed his mature stance. They held much mirth, like that of a young man.

How old even was this prince in the first place?

“So, Kateri of the Lurelin village, what do you wish to be in your future?” he asked, his hands now placed behind his back.

She couldn’t help herself at first. She looked down the line, timidly, at the other brides. They were all staring at her, some with daggers, and some with impressed bewilderment. Kateri’s eyes soon traveled to where King Dorephan sat, with Muzu at his left side, scowling at her. The king looked slightly complacent, his eyes mostly directed at the back of his son’s tailed head. But soon he looked at her, waiting for her answer.

She hastily looked back at Sidon and blurted out, “I-I wish to be a librarian! Or a scribe, or-or something of that manner. I love to translate stuff, and I wanna own a library. I love books.” she pursed her lips tight at that outburst, horrified at herself.

The crimson prince, however...looked actually  _ pleased.  _ Pleased! His smile was now blatant, and his gold eyes sparkled even more as his lips pulled back in a grin to reveal his white jagged teeth.

“How exciting!” his body seemed to suddenly bow before her due to his massive height, his hands in strong fists of exuberance, “I’ve never met someone so impassioned for literature in a long time. What do you like to read from time to time?”

Before she could open her mouth with a smile, the king politely cleared his throat, loud enough for his young princely son to hear. Sidon immediately turned, all excitement washed away, and a look of obedient seriousness befell his pale face.

King Dorephan rested his head into his massive hand, “As much as I am pleased you are always making new friends, I request that you, Sidon, take responsibility in choosing your bride at this moment...I have been told that this is the last of the last.”

Kateri swore she saw him stiffen, but not with fear or fury. He looked ready to dance! Almost immediately, he turned at her with a smile, a friendly gesture that meant no harm whatsoever, but it sent a chill down her spine. He better not choose her.

Aunt Othia told her everything about what a married life was to a man in power. It was all a game, she said. You have to play your cards right, and tying the knot was the way to lose the game. Her aunt told her late at night over supper that married women of rich spouses were often beaten into silence, until they were nothing but objects that produced heirs at the whim of the husband. She once knew a woman, a close friend perhaps, who got married to a wealthy landowner somewhere in Akkala. She never heard from the woman again until she and Uncle Jassok were starting their scamming career by selling fake hair growing potions made out of ink, moblin guts and boar piss. She happened upon the house of the wealthy landowner, and she saw that the woman she once knew well was as thin as a starving beggar, with breasts bigger than her own, and her womb expanded with twins. Around the manor, boys ran with wooden swords and spears, wearing rich robes just like their father, ill-behaved and spoiled; no daughters in sight. Aunt Othia heard rumors that any daughters born to men in power were immediately tossed into the sea, unwanted and unworthy of anything. She’d constantly remark how lucky Kateri was that she wasn’t born into a wealthy family. She’d be living with the fishes at the bottom of the bay. Kateri was too young when she learned that men could force a woman to give him a child against her will...and it seemed that all men in power did that.

No matter what race they are.

What would make this Prince Sidon any different?

He turned back to his father and said with a voice of smooth, molten iron, “I bear no interest in any of the brides received today. I grant them the freedom to leave.”

Kateri couldn’t even hear the outroar from the council, or even the not-so-subtle crying from some of the brides at the dismissal. She was overjoyed, she couldn’t help smiling broadly. She was lucky enough that nobody caught her doing that. She could finally receive the money from her aunt and uncle that could bring her back to her true home! She’ll live in the cottage she’s always dreamed of, and perhaps build a tiny library as well! She finally did it!

A cool, large hand gently touched the space of her back between her shoulder blades, and she startled herself out of her daydream as she looked up. Bazz, the officer that guided her up to the royal area of the Domain, merely gave a small nod and an awkward smile of reassurance that it was just him.

“I believe it’s time for you to leave. I apologize for the short time spent here.” he said as he walked beside her down the curved stairs.

Kateri shrugged, too lighthearted to care anymore, “It’s actually alright, I really enjoyed seeing this place for the first time.”

Bazz looked impressed at her, brows raised, “You never have once seen Zora’s Domain before? I assumed you were a traveler and have been here before.”

Kateri laughed and grinned at him, “Why? Do I look familiar to you?”

Bazz blinked and jerked his head towards the pier that she was destined to leave off of. His lips pursed at that quip of hers, but he didn’t feel irritated yet. “No...Perhaps I mistake Hylian women to look the same.”

Ouch. Kateri’s smile faltered at that, and she remembered at that moment that some people weren’t meant to joke around with. Besides, Bazz was doing his job, he wasn’t walking with her to make small talk. He’s walking with her to escort her out of the domain and to never return. No more soft blue lights, no more beautiful crystal sculptures, and no more ambient sounds of rivers trickling down the luminous stone steps of the palace. She’s giving all this up for the warm shoreline, the hot white sand, the rustling palm trees, and the cool salty wind in her hair.

Bazz was slightly perturbed by the stifling silence he caused. There was something unsettling at seeing Kateri looking pained at the retort he gave. He wasn’t entirely sure why. “You...um, you seem quite more excited to leave than the others.”

“Hm?” she looked up at him, wide eyes and all before realizing what he meant, “Oh. Well, it’s more of a lack of belief that I’d even be picked. And besides, if I was, I wouldn’t get the dream of the future that he asked me about.”

He curtly nodded, refusing to look at her as they continued to walk. “A library. That’s quite the dream.”

“Would that be a dream you’d like, too?” she asked innocently.

He couldn’t help but snort at that and look down at the ground. The air seemed to lift off their shoulders now that he was willing just enough to crack a smile and be less professional.

“I’m no bookworm, my lady. I prefer the action of people over their words.”

Kateri made a face that signified slight understanding, “I see…” her face faltered and she frowned up at him, “And I’m no lady, Captain.”

He glanced at her as they stopped at the entrance to the docks, slightly amused at her immature tone of protestation. Sure enough, a smile quirked at the corner of his mouth. “Not sure if I entirely believe that.”

Kateri slightly laughed, glancing up at him, “As much as that may sound disappointing, I’m glad I got no titles. I get to do anything I want now, and my aunt and uncle can finally--”

 

Her voice dropped as she saw the edge of the docks. Bazz glanced as well, and felt his blood freeze at the sight. Kateri’s expressive hands dropped lifelessly at her sides. The Zora Captain could only stare ahead, not sure what to say at this.

Aunt Othia and Uncle Jassok’s boat was gone. And so was the money.


	4. The Facade Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kateri's plan is set in motion. Sidon struggles with his royal teaching, and where his morals lie to his people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely sorry this took so long to update, and I do want to apologize in advance if the chapter seems a little shorter than usual. A lot of stuff happened, a few being a hospitalization on my part, midterms, my first airplane ride to see my great uncle who's about to pass away, and I also am due to send in my poetry book for publication by this summer. I have much going on at this time, but I promise I'm doing my best! I hope you all enjoy, and thank you so much for sticking around.

“We wasted time and resources on this idiotic idea of series of bride trials, only for my own flesh and blood to not only betray his written word within the Proclamation but also to his own _ father _ . How do you think that displays the Zora as a people? As a kingdom? Enlighten me, my son, and tell me why you are just so adamant to finally accepting your role as the future king. You clearly must have good reason to not pursue what was agreed in the writ, no?”

Sidon kept a straight face as he stared at his father, feeling like a child once more. King Dorephan was rarely ever angry. This luckily wasn’t anger, but he was certainly close. The ground shook when his father was purely furious, but this was more of nerves at their wits end, a bout of aggressive irritation that needed to be released in the form of scolding. If he was back to his adolescent years, Sidon would’ve fought back. Called him mindless, that he’d make a better king that Dorephan would ever be. It took years for him to grow and mature, years involving solitude and shutting himself in, self-teaching, loss, the hardships that life may bring and accepting them. He never wanted to return to that, and the crimson prince learned over time that arguing with his father only got him nowhere.

“Perhaps we could push the matter further by simply a betrothal?” Muzu suggested at the side of the king, his hands behind his back, “I know that is not exactly a traditional Zora custom, but in times like this, it seems like the only option.”

Sidon had no musings to not interject to that statement against Muzu. He and his former tutor never saw eye to eye, much like his older sister once did with him as well. Shame he was now on the Zora Council. “My apologies, Muzu, but as I recall, choosing a life mate is a spiritual bond that cannot be forced between two people, no matter what the stakes or the social status.”

King Dorephan groaned into his open palm, rubbing the scar on his forehead. He closed his eyes and sighed, sitting up straight once more, “As much as it pains me to say, Muzu, my son is right. This matter might not continue until Sidon himself finds someone worthy to be his equal on the throne.”

“Hmm...even reaching for the Rito seemed a bit of a stretch,” Muzu muttered to himself, looking at the ground, “I’ll have to speak to Seggin about that later.”

A polite clearing of the throat caused the three to look over at the entrance to the throne room, and there stood Captain Bazz, at attention and focused solely on Sidon. But when Sidon approached him warmly, he could see that his childhood friend looked...uneasy. He could see that the soldier himself fought against all his might to not shift from side to side, and his hands were clenching the silver spear in his fists tighter, to the point his knuckles turned a steely grey that stood out against his ebony and pearl skin.

“At ease, Bazz. Is everything alright?” Sidon asked, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Bazz worriedly looked at the king for a moment before glancing back at the prince, unsure how to word what he was about to say properly. He looked back at the king. “It um..it seems as if one of the brides has been abandoned.”

“Abandoned? What on earth does that mean?” Muzu snapped. 

Bazz shrugged, “It’s the Hylian one. It appears as if her family took the reward money and ran during the trials.”

“ _ What?!”  _

The Muzu’s screech of fury was louder than the king’s appalled gasp. Of course, he should have known some filthy Hylian charlatans would take advantage of this event! The rage within him built up to a roaring fire, and he turned to the king in a whirl of hatred, “My king! This is an outrage and an insult to our people! We must find any Hylian within our borders, imprison them, and question them for the thievery against the Zora people!”

Before Sidon could ask for everyone to hesitate at the notion of such a witch hunt, King Dorephan pointed to nearby warriors and commanded, “Have scouts and a fifth of the soldiers go out and find the perpetrators against the crown! This heinous act is an act of theft from the royal treasury!”

Bazz was about to open his mouth but quickly nodded and started to follow the newly formed squadron down the steps, but Sidon jogged after him and pulled him back by the shoulder. 

“Can you tell me where that Hylian women went? Did she leave?” he asked.

Bazz pointed in the direction of the docks, where Sidon could see impending clouds coming from on the horizon. Rainfall was coming, and it looked like it would be a harsh storm. The winds were shifting as well, and all color from the sky was starting to drain into the purple and grey hues of a good thunderstorm. Memories from the possessed Vah Ruta flashed across his memory. “She’s convinced they’re coming back for her. She’s waiting at the docks...won’t even move,” Bazz looked away, looking deeply troubled, “I feel kind of sorry for her...to lose family like that…” 

With that, he left without another word. Sidon stood there for a moment, his heart hurting at the thought of what that girl was going through. To have your own flesh and blood desert you like that...dreadful isn’t even a strong word to cover it. He couldn’t even imagine what would it be like if he discovered his father went missing and left him alone.

No, a case like that is entirely different than what she is currently going through. If his father left, his people wouldn’t give him time to mourn his abandonment. He’d be placed right on the throne and everyone will act as if nothing had ever happened behind dutiful masks that hide actual sorrow. Something in him told him that this girl’s parents weren’t very kind if they were to do this to her.

Sure enough, she was sitting on the docks, almost as still as a statue. Her feet hung over the edge of the pier limply, but her hands were folded neatly in her lap, as if waiting patiently for their return. Her posture was stiff, and her white dress made her look like those Hylian porcelain dolls a few of the noble children would receive as gifts. Sidon’s brow furrowed in empathy. Should he even talk to her at the moment? She looked lonely, and he wasn’t even looking directly at her face.

His feet carried to stand just a few paces away from her, and at the angle he was at, he could see her face betrayed the posture of her body.

She was in shock. Copper eyes wide open, glassy. She wasn’t really there. Even her mouth was slightly open, dumbfounded.

Sidon cleared his throat. No response. She merely stared. He wasn’t sure how to get someone out of this state. He wasn’t even sure if Link ever has done this around him for him to know how to safely and correctly handle people disassociating.

“Um...excuse me?” Sidon bent down just a centimeter, knowing not to touch her.

She blinked, her mouth closing. Her eyes shifted from the endless river ahead of them to the shoreline in the distance, where the craggy, slippery rocks jutted out from the lagoon.

“...Yes…” words cracked from her throat, choked against her own voice.

“If you need some time to gather yourself, I very much understand,” Sidon straightened his back, looking down at her, “but a storm is coming in, and it looks rather foreboding. Would you be alright with staying in our city’s inn for the night until the storm passes?”

She blinked faster this time, as if sensations were coming back to her. She looked up at him, confused as to who he was for a moment, before her mouth fell a bit, looking petrified. Sidon reacted quickly enough, lowering his hands in a sort of calming motion. It worked like magic, or at least just enough for her spine to relax and sulk back into her sitting position, her arms falling limp, hands pressed into the white stone of the pier.

“What did I do for this?” she asked, probably more to herself than to Sidon. He should have known that, but he couldn’t stop the biting response that poured from his mouth.

“Any flesh and blood that abandon what should be the reason they live for do not deserve any ounce of regret over false mistakes.”

Kateri looked up, surprised. Sidon’s brows furrowed once more, mentally hitting himself upside the head for that blurting outburst. 

“I...yes...I suppose so.” she said, breathlessly.

 

He couldn’t take it anymore. All those lessons, retained after so many years of regality and keeping your cards only seen by yourself were now folded out, all because of his blunder. He couldn’t bear to see her in pain like this. He’s seen Link in pain, especially at regaining broken memories and healing from broken bones. It might’ve just been him, but Hylians somehow looked so innocently and terrifyingly heartbroken, it yanked at his heart harder than it does at seeing other Zora weep. The notion of that scared him, and Muzu’s words fluttered around like a bat in a dimly lit cave.

_ The elder people think you value the Hylian people more than your own. Do not fail us in proving us wrong, your grace. _

“Do you have any place to return to? A shelter? Maybe other family or friends?” he asked, extending a hand to help her up.

She glanced at it for a second, looked at him, then accepted it. She brushed off her skirt around her knees and backside as she sighed, “Not really. We were always travelling. They...wanted what was best for me. Or at least that’s what they told me. I don’t have any other family. Aunt Othia and Uncle Jassok took any chance of buying a permanent home with them.”

“Hm. That is troubling.” Sidon touched his chin with his finger, thinking deeply.

Kateri’s fingers were turning white in her knitted grip, and he could smell the cold sweat beading on her skin. The lower layer of her dark hair was matted against her neck, and she avoided his eyes completely.

Two things came to his mind. Either Kateri withheld information from him, or she was of a lower stature than he previously thought she was. Both at once seemed likely, but he couldn’t blame her for not telling him everything. He is a stranger to her, nonetheless, and Hylians always seem extremely cautious of strangers before contemplating socialization with others. It was out of the question entirely to pressure her for more information, especially after the cataclysmic shock her…

Wait, aunt and uncle?

“What of your birth parents?” he asked, curious.

She looked confused at him. Sidon tilted his head, not understanding how she couldn’t grasp that question as easy as it is. “A...mother and father? Or, fathers? Mothers? Whatever you-”

Her face contorted into an angry growl, upper lip kinking up the side of her nose, “I know what parents are.”

Sidon stepped back, hands raised in defense, repeating the calming motion, but slower. “My deepest apologies. I didn’t intend for that to sound offensive as it did.”

Kateri bit her lip and looked away, her brow still furrowed, eyes troubled. But then her shoulders began to relax, and, almost on instinct, began stepping away from the edge of the pier.

“I don’t know. Aunt Othia told me they left me behind with them, saying they would return for me soon. So…” she darkly chuckled, “I guess this isn’t the first time I’ve been left behind. I’m just that hard to handle.”

“That’s not…” Sidon paused, unsure if he should venture there, but he couldn’t help quietly say, “that’s not your fault.”

Meanwhile, Kateri saw a door opening; an opportunity. That cottage on the shoreline never escaped her mind, and the instant flash of the dream came across quick enough for her to remember that just because she lost everything, doesn’t mean she had to quit and give up. Sure, she’ll have to start at the very bottom, but she’s learned the schemes and tricks her aunt and uncle have done and taught her. She knows her way around, knows the lingo of those who gamble on a thin wire, and can earn everything she lost right back. That dream was never truly gone, and even in this dark time...maybe it was her only hope of finding any joy, a place to belong in. 

The immature, naive part of her was terrified. This act she would start to play out could endanger her. Aunt Othia and Uncle Jassok won’t be there to bail her out, or slip her past everyone’s suspicions. Kateri looked up at Sidon, quickly analyzing the game in front of her.

He definitely was far more convincingly kind-hearted than the elder council she saw during the Bride Trials, that’s for sure. His father held all the power, but like a trickle-down system, Prince Sidon could still pose as both a threat and a key to her success in getting what she wanted. 

_ No noble is ever a solely good person,  _ her uncle used to say,  _ Remember that. Even if they bat their pretty gold encrusted eyelashes at you, nothing about them is worth anything besides the coin in their pocket. _

She may have disagreed very much with almost everything Uncle Jassok had said in her life, but...he was definitely right about that.

The game is on. Her cards are drawn, and like a fan, will hide her face.

“Hire me at the palace.”

Sidon blinked, dumbfounded. “I-I’m sorry?”

Kateri pulled her best pleading eyes she could, and for once, was glad her acting was coming in handy, “Please! I have nowhere else to go. At least, not for a while, I need to earn a living in order to buy my way out of the mountains and find a place to stay. Is there anything I can do to stay?”

Sidon stepped back, greatly uncomfortable. Looking away from her and wincing, he said, “I-I’m not entirely sure if you could-”

Kateri persisted. She’s  _ not  _ backing down, and he’s  _ not  _ going to stop her. “I can cook all kinds of food, I can clean really well--” Lie. Lie. “I’m also really good with financial mathematics” Double lie. “And I can write too!”

Not exactly a lie. She can write, but she certainly can’t write poetry or decent, enjoyable reading. Journaling? Hands down. But the mention of writing was just a cherry on top of the skills she had. As fake as they were.

At that, Sidon perked and glanced back at her. Her big dark eyes were convincing enough, but he knew better than to just simply agree to that on sight. There was the whole process of being approved by the council for any possible employment. Worse, she needed paperwork and background information. Clearly, as she was empty handed besides the clothes on her back, she didn’t have much of a chance.

But Muzu did mention a few full moons ago that the royal library needed a new bookkeeper, now that Kota was quitting her work in order to fully be an at-home mother with her newborn son. The girl did prove a valid point that she did need to earn some kind of money to get out in the first place.

...In all honesty, it was worth a shot to discuss with the council.

“I can bring you to the council for their approval, but I don’t have legal say in the matter. They’ll probably think I’m biased in your case.” he timidly smiled, standing straight once more.

Kateri’s face lit up. Sidon couldn’t help but blink at the expression, as profound as it was. She looked like this was her first chance of freedom, like the world was her own oyster. Why was that so grand to her?

Nonetheless, it was certainly adorable.

He cleared his throat from the soft smile that pulled at his mouth. “If, um, if you’d like, I can bring you there myself. They’re currently scheduled for an impromptu meeting anyways, in about an hour.”

Kateri looked so overjoyed, she looked starstruck. Remembering where she was and who she was with, she bowed low, her forehead almost touching her knees. “Thank you, my lord! I cannot even begin to imagine how to repay you.”

Sidon winced at that, looking out towards the city in case anyone was looking. Captain Bazz stood watch beyond, but he knew he was watching the scene below. 

“You could...try not calling me by that.” Sidon gently said, as he gestured with a wave of his hand to follow him, “I’m not particularly fond of titles.”

“Oh?” Kateri couldn’t help but slightly roll her eyes behind his back, “I’m sorry if it caused concern...um…”

Sidon turned back and waited for her to catch up, and he couldn’t help but chuckle as she bundled up the hem of her skirt into her hands and hurried to stand next to him.

“Just Sidon is fine, young one.”

Kateri blinked at that, then grinned as well.

“Just Kateri is fine as well, Sidon.”


	5. Mutual Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon and Kateri enjoy an awkward introduction together, as well as their own anxious beginnings. Muzu isn't fond of the new arrival, and Kateri already dreams of running away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, this took a while. Sorry about this, I've been writing my new book as well as drafting a chapbook for my thesis this coming winter semester. I think at this point it's pretty well known by now that my updates won't be on a scheduled pattern. But, I can always promise an update!  
> This story will be shorter than probably anticipated, but I can't set that in stone, just in case a random idea pops into my head for the plot.  
> Enough dawdling, here's your long awaited chapter. Enjoy!

The Council did not approve of Kateri’s joining into the castle employment, nor did she approve of them in any way whatsoever. The Council was full of old Zora who had no sense of the future and their heads still dragging behind in their past. Some of them still were hateful towards Hylians because of...well, whatever they had their illogical excuses for; Kateri didn’t really want to know nor did it make sense to her when they spoke of a princess and an insolent Hylian swordsman. 

Still, Sidon worked his magic with his utmost respectable charisma, and sure enough Kateri found herself being led by Sidon himself to her new chambers. The dress she arrived in was shorn off and stored in the garbage, and now she wore comfortable cotton trousers, leather slippers and a white tunic with a simple black belt that she permanently borrowed from a Hylian traveler she met in the marketplace. The merchant girl made a fair trade of Kateri’s bride gown with the clothes she had in her pack, as well as two hundred rupees and a freshly baked staminoka bass. As Kateri chewed at the pink flesh of the cooked fish, Sidon instructed her as they walked down the arched, aquamarine hallway.

“You’ll be working under the approval of Muzu, my father’s trusted advisor, my former tutor, and the head of the royal library. Your job will be to organize and transcribe old Zora texts into the five main languages, as well as develop a cipher to counter against unknown and secret languages gangs such as the Yiga clan.”

Kateri stopped chewing at the feeling of her heart throbbing in her chest. Right, she forgot. She lied her way up here, she’s going to have to carry through with that until she earns enough money to get the hell out. She’s lucky enough she read enough along the road to pass the time to understand the main four written languages of Hylian, Zoran, Gerudo, and Goran. She still had trouble with the Rito language. She could never copy the trills and whistles they had in their vocal range, let alone understand their chicken scratch language. But she understood enough words like verbs and adjectives to get a jist of what they were talking about in old texts.

Maybe it won’t be so bad here if she tries hard.

Sidon shook her out of her thoughts with a sharp-toothed smile that still put her on edge. She nervously smiled back, looking curious as to why they stopped in front of a narrow yet massively tall door.

“This will be your chambers for the time being. I hope it suits you well.” he said genuinely, and with a flick of his wrist, the door opened wide for her to step through, followed shortly by his massive frame.

It was perfect for her size, meant for Hylian servants for sure. Obviously Sidon struggled to stoop his shoulders a bit against the low arches, but the room was cozy for her, something close to a one-roomed cabin formed out of gleaming blue stone. Behind a thinly veiled curtain was a simple water bucket, tin bathtub and a chamberpot connecting to the south side wall, and right by the twin-sized bed was a window that cast marvelous sun rays onto the aqua tiled floor. The bed contained a simple cotton pillow and two thin blankets, as well as a homey-looking, handmade rug that was worn through at the center from all the other servants that dwelled here before. A simple, stout dresser crouched against the far wall, empty and awaiting clothes to carry. This room was ready for a new occupant. Her.

“This is...more than I could ever express gratitude for.” Kateri looked at him, surprised.

Sidon looked as bewildered as her. He was so used to such royal refineries, he found this as drab and practically an empty nest. To him, this was but a storage closet. How could Kateri consider this a welcoming sight?

“Surely you jest? This isn’t much. It’s all we can provide on such short notice.” Sidon watched her put her hands on her hips and look around, a thoughtful look crossing her eyes as she nibbled on her lower lip. He quickly added, “If you’d like I could acquire some other-”

Her laugh caught him off guard. It struck him as odd to hear, as well as very musical. His mind couldn’t help but attach the sound of her laughter to light bouncing off a kaleidoscope. Or maybe it was the fact that the afternoon light pouring into the arched window hit her face in just the right angle that her smile glowed, and her chestnut eyes brighter than the shining amber that decorated the halls outside. From their first introduction, her being a shy, wary and terrified little Hylian, to this charming, contagious source of light. 

_ Yes. She’d make a great addition to the palace. We need more of her light. _

“Sidon, I can’t explain how impressive this space is for a starter like me,” she graciously bowed to him, hands pressed together, just like the Sheikah travelers he saw in the marketplace, “Thank you very much for this.”

“You know the Sheikah customs.” he commented, impressed.

Kateri froze, and Sidon noticed her eyes grow wide and her back stiffen mid-bow. She looked up at him before straightning her spine like a recoiled spring, and nervously laughed, “Ah, yes I apologize, I was...um...taught those customs as well. Forgive me, I should have done this instead,” she gave a proper curtsey with her ankles mid-dance, and her hand poised in the air, as if summoning rain. When she stood back up, she did not meet his questioning gaze, but stared at the decorations that adorned his person. A strong reminder to all that he’s not anyone’s friend, but a ruler and a warrior not to be trifled with.

He had no idea he was being  _ lied  _ to. 

Why did she feel sick to her stomach like this? It’s not like this was a first. The first time she ever lied was about her age during her first ever bride trial. That memory….

Was better left alone. Back in the past. Nothing could be amended from that.

“Kateri, was it?” Sidon’s gentle yet uplifting voice brought her attention to the present.

“Yes, my lord?” she asked politely.

That made the prince stop for a second. He assumed she would call him by his name as he offered, but he saw what she was doing. Distance.

That wasn’t a first. Disappointing, yes, but not a first. He...he could let this go. Maybe someone else could provide him what he needed another time in the future.

“If you are done for now, I would be delighted to bring you to our royal library where you’ll start working,”

Sidon and Kateri walked in near silence. Only the sound of their footsteps echoed throughout the halls, bouncing off the high-vaulted ceilings and down the perimeter. Kateri’s nervous hands wrung with sweaty palms against her knuckles, and she refused to look at Sidon’s curious look as he watched her fidget.  _ The poor thing...I wonder what it’s like being nervous for your first job. _

He almost forgot the feeling. He was born into his line of work, it wasn’t something he could change. But he did remember making his first offical speech in the absence of his father when he took ill after his sister’s death. He was still very young, not even close to his teenage years. King Dorephan considered this a golden opportunity for his young son to learn the duties that a prince needs to do in the eyes of the people. He remembers feeling extremely sick as he looked out onto the sea of eyes watching him eagerly await the announcement of the Rutah festival. He almost couldn’t do it. But Muzu was right beside him, a gentle hand on his back, a silent but large encouragement that he could conquer the building fear in his belly.

Perhaps this was the same case. Kateri looked just as nervous as he once felt in his youth at his first opportunity to princehood, he could offer some reassurance and get her mind set on the task at hand. Hopefully it wouldn’t overwhelm her. Besides, Muzu helped him through his own growth at his first responsibilities, perhaps Muzu could play that same role once again for her. She’ll need it.

“Your shifts always end an hour before sunset, except on Saturdays, where we extend the hours to the public until half past midnight,” he folded his hands behind his back, striding confidently, “Any requests you aren’t sure to can be directed to Muzu, who has taken over the role as the Head Archivist for the time being after our past one left.”

“What...what would Muzu have me start with?” Kateri’s eyes finally slid up at him, and for a moment, he saw fear cross her face once more.

His heart hurt for a split second at that. He recognized that look. She’s terrified of him. But to what extent? She seemed friendly back at her new quarters. Now she…

Maybe it was the full height he could stand up in, in these hallways. He’s seen that look on other Hylians. They look at him and his people as if they were a force not to be reckoned with, trifled with...people who--

_ Are monsters. We’re monsters to them. _

His expression soured at the thought, and he looked away from her, ashamed of himself. He didn’t even know if that was the case of what she was thinking of at that moment, but it seemed likely. 

“My lord?”

He grunted, not looking at her. His thoughts were taking him elsewhere, but she had his attention.

“Hypothetically speaking, but has there ever occurred a moment that someone in the library messed up in a huge amount?” she asked timidly.

He looked at her, surprised. “What makes you ask that? Do you think you’ll fail?”

She quickly clamped her lips shut, nervous to speak any further. Sidon felt something pull at his heart, and a faint smile graced the corner of his mouth at her quiet panic. Perhaps this was much different than his first experience at taking his first responsibility. He still felt bitter about the look of terror she had while she looked at him a minute ago, but...maybe his misinterpreted that. It was something he was insecure of seeing in others after all. Especially Hylians with no outside contact from their tiny little camps.

“I...I guess I’m worried about the worst that could happen.” she murmured, more to herself than between the two of them.

A hand was gently pressed onto her shoulder, causing her to jump for a moment before looking at the now-crouched Prince of the Zora in front of her, earnestly looking right into her face. She felt like a child, a parent about to give a serious talk before they leave. But Sidon’s look was different than the expression of a parent. It was the empathetic nature of himself, with a confident, small smile that poured into herself through the touch of his hand.

She couldn’t help but stiffen at the touch. She’s never had someone be this confrontational with her. At least not this politely, or kindly. She was used to physical representations of someone’s anger and annoyance, or keen observance. Not a matter of earnest consideration.

“Kateri, you told me not a moment ago that you are familiar with the customs of the Sheikah people, and you can read and translate nearly four other languages of the kingdom backwards and around. I guarantee, and this is a promise I intend to keep, that you will not mess up. I have confidence that you will provide such wonderful work on your part, that it’ll be noted with high respect from days onward. Especially from me.” He finally flashed a toothy grin, showing off his pearly whites, “A prince never makes an understatement.”

The look of hope spreading across her made him hum with delight and move to perch on his heels, his knuckles almost touching the floor as he watched her deep breathe and prepare to enter the library that lay in front of them. She stopped mid breath and looked at him, desperate, “What if I-!”

“You won’t. Mess up. I promise. Have faith in yourself,” his eyes began to trail off, looking at her imperfect pressed collar bearing the crest of the Zora, hurriedly put on before this moment. A finger trailed at the seam of it, and he pulled it gently, making sure to undo the crooked creases pressed into the fabric. He didn’t see Kateri’s mouth open in surprise at the familiar gesture, “If you don’t, then how can you come to be?”

Kateri blinked, letting the words sink in deeply, molding with her memory as if it were ink onto paper. Finally, she nodded, and straightened her shoulders. Sidon grinned and stood up, holding out his hand for a firm shake, “I am glad today blessed my people with a scholar like you. Thank you.”

She looked surprised, and a small, unsure smile turned the corner of her mouth upward as she stared at him with wonder. “What for, my lord?”

Her hand was nearly the size of his palm, and the prince remembered to shake slowly as to not jostle the little Hylian girl. Another dashing smile followed that, glad she was taking tiny steps into accepting her new role, “For your bravery.”

Kateri blinked, and even was more surprised by the ruffle he gave her on top of her head, as if she were a playmate. She turned around, watching him stride off. He waved his hand lazily in the air, with a promise to see her later if they ever were to bump into each other again.

 

Muzu stood by the scribe’s table, carved of deep blue stone. Only a thin cushion gave comfort against the harsh thickness below, and his eyes seemed harsher as Kateri walked in, her hands back to nervously wringing until white at the knuckle.

“Let’s get one thing across,” his voice was like a grate against her ears, but she remained still as he towered over her, “While here, you are no one. You are merely a bee in a beehive, doing what your duties demand you to do. Am I understood?”

Something akin to rage built up in her stomach, like the embers of a once dead fire burning back alive. But with a swallow, Kateri nodded, looking up at the scribe table.

It was meant for a Zora. Not for a five foot three Hylian.

Muzu noticed that, and sneered. “You won’t let a little  _ stool  _ stop you would it?”

Kateri shook her head, “No, Master Muzu.”

“Good. Get up there. Now.”

It took her five minutes to pull herself onto the seat, and even then she had to sit on her heels as if sitting at a kotatsu table. Before she could even blink, a massive pile of scrolls was slammed onto the scribe table in front of her, almost rolling off the edge if it weren’t for her quick reflexes before she’d have to ascend her climb and back up. Arms full, she glanced over at the Head Archivist as he demanded her attention with the clearing of his throat.

“While on the subject of your new... _ appearance,  _ you need to understand that you are not welcome here. You never will be. Unless you are capable of translating every single scroll and book in our wonderful library,” he flourished a hand at the looming structures that lay behind her, just barely kissing the top of the ceiling. Kateri’s mouth fell open in horror. There’s no way she could do this and get out of here to home! All of  _ those  _ for translations?! There must be at least-!

“Four thousand, seven hundred and fifty six books and scrolls altogether. You  _ can  _ manage that on your own, correct?” a smug look crossed the former tutor’s lips, “I’ve been told Hylians are quite resourceful. Or maybe I should hire some more adept helpers while I’m at it.”

Something inside Kateri exploded, like a thousand lanterns combusting from their internal flame. She didn’t hear the slight crinkle of parchment as she stared him down, her eyes narrowing. Muzu only mimicked her challenging look in response, as if taunting her to come up with a retort for his opposing offer. 

He reminded her of Uncle Jassok. She wasn’t sure how, but he did. The way he looked down upon her despite being perched at a height that worried her, and also in the way he spoke to her. Dehumanizing. Worthless of any noteworthy politeness. Just…

_ Scum. _

Kateri will  _ not  _ let another being fill her uncle’s shoes. That man deserted her when she was vulnerable for the taking. Muzu will not be another mistake that she’ll let slide and puppeteer her. She hated her uncle, and Muzu hated her.

It was the only thing they had in common. 


	6. Time Will Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon is starting to piece together Kateri from the ground up. Lessons are learned, and monsters are not what they seem at first glance like she was taught. The seed has been planted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my newest update, and then I'll be absent for around two weeks due to my international school trip for that duration! I hope this chapter will tide you over until then, and when I get back I'll have something ready for you all. I hope this is to your enjoyment! I hope you all are enjoying your summer vacation, and if not a vacation, then I hope your summer is not too humid and gives you a perfect tan. (God knows I need one).  
> Also, the game that I invented in this story is an actual game my brothers and I used to play as children. It sounds weird, but it was a fun little tidbit to place in I couldn't pass up.

This was the tenth sundown since her start at the library, and only three of the scrolls handed to her have been fully completed. They sat in their little nook within the shelves, primly tagged with a silken bookmark the color of jade to show the library offered direct copies in case any travelers wished to read it in their native language. It was lost on Kateri the amount of young mothers who complained to her that there weren’t enough written transcriptions to teach their children a new language. It was lost on her how many times she’s apologized alone since the start of this.

Zora boys had taken a liking to taunting her small stature by asking for books or scrolls that were almost up in the rafters, high on the top-most shelves. No one ever read them, and not even the council members of their elongated age could recall ever needing to read them in their line of work or life. But the boys’ requests were to be respected, and after a spat with Muzu, who demanded she do it or her own fall will pay the price of her insolence, she had to grudgingly climb the bookshelf as if scaling the side of a mountain. The tips of her ill-made shoes wedged in between the bindings of books, grabbing a lock onto what could hoist her up to the nearest ledge to retrieve  _ The Dominion of Elder Knowledge.  _

“Find a way to earn money here, I told myself,” the young Hylian woman grumbled, pulling herself another shelf upward towards the rafters, “Didn’t once think about how I’d be treated. Can’t get respect even here. That’s all I want, just an  _ ounce of it-” _

Her grip landed on a book that didn’t have a hold onto the shelf as she anticipated. For a slow moment, her weight started to pull her backwards into the air, along with the book itself. With a horrified gasp, she leaned forward and grabbed onto the ledge of the shelf above and the column next to her with all her might, and watched the book fall to the ground. The Zora teenagers laughed, and evaded the book with ease. She could see Muzu watching them,  but couldn’t see his face. Maybe he was smiling, too. He’d be enjoying the mess she’s making along with them. He hated her for who she was, and all she was doing was proving to be exactly what he thought she was. A mess up.

Furrowing her brows, she looked up. The shelf holding the book the kids asked for was just a couple feet away, she could definitely climb a bit more and reach it. The trouble now was how to figure out a way back down without the use of one of her arms. 

The sound of the largely arched doors creaking open gained Muzu’s attention, and at seeing the familiar scarlet fins and the hammerhead crown of the prince, Muzu bowed, “Good Prince, what brings you here this fine day?”

Sidon returned the familiar gesture, “Just a bit of light reading. I finished my duties for the day. I’d also like to see how Kateri is doing, I haven’t seen her in quite some time.”

He didn’t notice Muzu’s back stiffen as he looked around the area, not seeing her dashing between bookshelves, or even in the farther-most reading nook where countless pillows and plush cushions provided soft comfort for anyone coming to escape in a literature piece. Once his golden eyes rested on the empty scribe table, still piled with unwrapped scrolls, Muzu coughed nervously and smiled through his crooked teeth, “A-ah, well, my lord, Kateri is currently occupied with fetching a book for the youngsters over by the history section. It’d be best to just wait for her to-”

Muzu didn’t even get to finish his sentence, Sidon could almost smell something was wrong. He looked over in time to see the teenagers cackling amongst themselves as they watched a tiny little form above, perhaps a bird, wriggle free from the rafters. He strode over to them, and cleared his throat.

Their looks of shock quickly were discarded once they fell to their knees, bowing with utmost respect towards their future king. Two of the girls’ head fins were touched with a shade of pink, and they excitedly shared a look of surprise between themselves, keeping their heads bowed down.

“My lord,” they greeted loudly.

“Where’s the Hylian bookkeeper? Why are you all crowded around in one area?” Sidon folded his arms, knowing something was up. He could feel his stomach stirring with a heady sickness at the idea of the young woman missing.

One of the Zora boys grinned at his friend, who bit back a smile as he started, “We had her-”

Not even after beginning his explanation, a book crashed onto Sidon’s crest, and he couldn’t help but yelp at the sudden pain. He rubbed his crest and looked at what fell onto the ground. Picking it up, he noted it was a thickly bound, brown leather book with silver engravings,  _ The Decoder of Time Once Lost: Series 4.3.  _ Sidon’s hairless brow raised upward, and he glanced at the teenagers next to him, but seeing their ashen faces blanched of all color, with looks of fear as their necks craned upward gave him the worst dread he’s felt in a long time.

He heard a small whimper, and his head snapped up to see Kateri dangling in the air, only one grip on the edge of a shelf, a thinly bound book cradled in her left arm tight, as if it were a newborn.

“She actually fucking did it.” one of the teenage Zora whispered, and Sidon shot a horrified look at them.

Kateri was too afraid to look down, but she called down to the young Zora below, with a voice that was begging to sound even and attempting some sort of suave response to her dangerous predicament, “D-do you think you guys can catch the book so I can manage a way down?”

“ _ Kateri!!”  _ Sidon shouted, terror crawling up his spine like a panic-stricken eel.

His heart dropped at seeing her head whip around to look at him, an expression of pure horror on her face. She was caught by the  _ prince  _ doing something extremely--and quite stupidly--dangerous. There was no way she could make this any better.

Worse, her fingers were soaking with panic-stricken sweat, and the stone shelves were near smooth. It won’t be long until her grip is all for naught and she falls to her death.

“M-my lord, I don’t think I can quite m-manage the climb down!” despite the honorific, he could tell she was struggling with all her might to stay calm.

Sidon shoved the teenagers aside until he was directly beneath Kateri’s line of fall. Muzu was frozen in his spot, watching in horrified rapture, and too focused on the spectacle to stop the Zora teenagers from running out of the library to avoid future punishment. And quite possibly witness a death caused by their own hands.

The prince watched the book fall from her grip, and in agony, watched her struggle to get a grip on the ledge of the shelf, but her panic-driven state was only making it worse.

“Kateri, you need to let yourself fall.”

“What?! Are you  _ insane?!”  _ she looked behind her shoulder at him, terrified and beyond angry at the mere idea of that. Any respect towards the higher state was cast out.

Sidon grit his teeth for a second. Honorifics? Out the window. Makes sense, judging by the situation at hand, but he was hoping the titles would be gone by a basis of  _ positive change and direction.  _ Not THIS.

“You need to trust me. If you fall backwards and let your body go limp, I can catch you. I promise, I’m right below you-”

“You’re actually insane! I’d rather live up on the rafters!” she cried out, her arms feeling like jelly, shaking as she tried to hold on for dear life. Her muscles were getting tired quickly, energy almost zapping from her if it weren’t for the adrenaline.

“Just trust me on this! Not as your prince but as someone who doesn’t want you to get hurt! I care for your safety!”

Kateri froze, startled at the statement. He cared for her wellbeing? Without...without needing to groom her for his own benefit? She slowly looked behind her shoulder down at him once more, not entirely convinced, but terrified at what he just said. For other reasons, now.

“W-why?”

Sidon’s open arms almost faltered, along with his nervous but encouraging demeanor. What...what did she mean by that? 

It didn’t matter right this minute. What mattered was that she shouldn’t become a cripple in five seconds flat. There’s no way of getting her down without carefully chosen words. He wracked through his head, trying to find some well-intended response to give her.

Finally, he got it. And it was words he wanted to hear from his own mentors as well.

“Because it’s a risk worth taking.”

The trembling in Kateri’s arms seemed to lessen, and she risked another turn of her head to look at him, vulnerable and still full of fear at the possible fall. Sidon raised his arms higher, as if beckoning the light from behind darkened storm clouds, and gave her a vow.

“I won’t let you get hurt. I promise.”

She forgot she was perched on the ledge, easily holding onto the thin wire of fate of whether her life was on the line or if it was saved. She saw him, and only him. Completely forgetting Muzu, or the young Zora who put her up to this, or the mess she’ll have to fix once she came back down; Sidon was the only one she saw clearly in the haze of panic.

It was the first time anyone had given her the comfort through that haze.

And she wasn’t prepared for her fingers to slip from the ledge.

Time seemed to slow for the prince. He watched Kateri’s fear fill her eyes and her mouth widen, as if a silent scream was a second away from spilling from her lips. Her hands grappled for the edge one last time before her feet slipped from it’s place, and down she went. Her arms, outstretched, grasped for his own down below.

It was at that moment as she fell, he realized why she was so timid. Why she was shy, and why she was cautious about trusting him.

And what was worse, was that he felt like he was losing himself in this young Hylian woman once she safely--yet pretty roughly--landed in his arms. He felt like a piece of him was suddenly attached to this stranger, this...scared, little Hylian, and suddenly he had an overwhelming need to protect her as her entire body shook in his arms at the drastic fall. He could feel her nails digging into his back, grappling him as if her life depended on it, and it was that moment he recognized her murmuring as words...directed at him.

“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry, I’m so sorry, I--”

Sidon could only stand there, startled into silence. Too many ‘why’s fluttered like minnows through his mind. He couldn’t understand her, yet his heart started to chip away.

He did only what he thought was right. The princely side of him told him to put her down, give her a chastise, and then have her get back to work, or even since he was feeling particularly overprotective, that she’ll take the day off for a change, but she should still be sternly talked to about her general safety, that no job is worth the risk of her life. 

But instead, he just held her close. Tightly. And it scared him that he instinctively did that, without saying a word. Breathless.

He doesn’t know why he did that.

“You’re safe and unharmed...that’s what matters. Never feel sorry for that. It’s all over now, you’re safe. You’re safe.”

_ I’m safe. Why does that feel wrong?  _ Her mind was betraying and doubting his words to her, even if she could tell by his soft tone he meant it genuinely. Even if his hand gently touched her back to check if she wasn’t panicking too hard. Even if she felt significantly better enveloped in his arms, a cooler temperature than her sweltering body heat from the fear of falling. Even if, when looking at him, she noticed his reassuring, small smile and how gentle he looks up close and…

Personal. Too personal. 

Off limits.

Kateri made enough of a scramble to get down out of his grasp that Sidon allowed his arms to loosen, and she gracefully landed on her feet, but still shaking from the fall. The prince offered his hand, but Kateri shook her head and looked away, her form bending into itself as if awaiting some kind of physical clap over the ears. He merely stared at her, unsure why she was looking so timid and afraid.

He looked at Muzu, and watched him under scrutiny as the elder nibbled on his lower lip, hands behind his back.

“Well...that certainly was a feat. Never see that much in a regular working day.” was Muzu’s icebreaker.

At that moment, Sidon’s brain began the quest of connecting the dots. Kateri’s shaking obedience and frightful waiting for punishment gave him reason to think that someone has used her before, whether early in her life or currently, and it wouldn’t surprise him if Muzu was a kind of Zora to beat apprentices for misbehaving or making a wrong move. But a  _ Hylian  _ apprentice was a whole different matter. He knew Muzu’s hatred for her kind the moment Link entered their lives after the rise of Calamity Ganon. 

It made perfect sense to him that Muzu could’ve hurt her badly while she was here.

Fire crackled behind his eyes, and his black pupils retracted almost into a fine line, ready for attack, “Have you been mistreating her this whole time?!”

Muzu’s mouth fell open at the sudden outburst of the young prince. Even Kateri’s head snapped up to stare at him, shocked. 

“M-My prince, I would never-!”

“Don’t give me lies, old man! You’ve hated her people the moment the Hylian Champion entered our realm a hundred years ago! I’ve known of your hate since I was a boy, you can’t have the  _ audacity  _ to lie to my face that you haven’t once acted poorly towards her the moment she stepped foot here, too.”

Kateri watched Muzu’s face go from ashen white to infuriated pink. He still was in fact the prince’s tutor, and it was no surprise that they began to argue back and forth. But even then, Kateri could only watch Sidon, sharp teeth bared, yelling, a vein partly protruding outward on his neck.

_ He’s...defending me? He’s actually defending me.  _ Her heart swelled with something unfamiliar, something she hasn’t felt in a very long time. One would call it hope, and it was a different kind of hope that usually got her to get up and start her day for every day that came and went. It wasn’t the kind of hope people felt towards waiting for a goal and earning your way towards what you wanted. It was the hope of a bond forming. A friendship coming into clarity, and from the light flooding her heart at that moment, she knew that absence of having no friends was going to diminish in time, thanks to the Zora prince. 

_ I can’t believe this. A Zora prince. Defending me. This sounds like a fever dream. _

Still, Sidon was taking unnecessary anger out on a bitter old man that wasn’t the true one at fault, and it wasn’t fair. She couldn’t help but watch with a nagging feeling as Muzu stamped his foot and pointed a finger that even the grouchiest, most stuck up old men don’t deserve a fight like this. It’s energy wasted on someone who refuses to accept.

She had to learn that herself through her aunt and uncle, and although it shamed her that she made the connection that way…

She knew what she was doing was right.

Sidon felt a warm hand touch his arm, and in the heat of the moment, growled and looked down at whoever did so. Almost immediately, he felt extremely guilty for what could have been scary for Kateri to see, seeing two bigger Zora fighting so menacingly with such ferocity. It wasn’t even the  _ start  _ of what fights could look like between two Zora, but it worried him nonetheless.

But Kateri did not falter. She continued to look up at him, calmly, keeping her hand on his arm.

“He did nothing wrong.”

She saw Sidon start to wind up another fight with the old man by the swelling of air in his chest. Before he could blurt out a ‘But-!’ her hand moved to lower his own, keeping her eyes trained on him.

Kateri discovered something about herself that day. She liked watching Sidon’s eyes change. The way they retracted, changed emotion, or dilated like the way they did at that second. But only a little wavering dilation occurred, and with a fast-pace blink, his eyes were normal again. 

“He’s strict towards me, that’s it. He’s not to blame, Sidon.”

He wasn’t sure exactly what it was, but hearing her voice made all anger in him simmer away from its previous bubbling mess. Her voice was like the current of a mountain stream, cool and calming to listen to. 

He knew better than to question her. Something told him it would be wrong on his part to doubt her words. So, he straightened his back, tried to look as regal as he was taught, and nodded solemnly, looking back at Muzu with honest apology.

“My anger had gotten the best for me, I-”

“I would speak with you when you have the chance, young lord,” Muzu interrupted. He paused, and then sighed, “Given the...shock that we all had to witness today, I see no objection to a day of rest. For the both of you. I can handle a few archiving and translations for today.”

Sidon opened his mouth to say something, then decided to merely bow. With thanks, he guided Kateri with him to leave the library. Kateri glanced over her shoulder, and noticed the elder Zora mumble to himself and look dejected at the fallen books on the floor.

 

The stroll with Sidon was a comfortable silent one, that is, until they got to the plaza of the Zora kingdom, where the great fountain with the statue of Mipha proudly stood, bubbling forth cold water that Kateri immediately cupped into her hands for a parched drink. Sidon stood back and watched her gulp the freshwater for a moment, before he started to crack a smile. Sure enough, a chuckle reverberated from his mouth.

Kateri whirled to look at him, wiping her mouth, “What? What’s so funny?”

Sidon shook his head, smiling. “Nothing. I think I’m just relieved you’re okay.”

It was her turn to look down and smile at that. It took the crimson prince by surprise when she gave a sly smirk at him and put a hand on her hip, “I see, so you’re the type to laugh off danger. That’s pretty heroic.”

His grin grew wider, “Of course, anything to fit the role of a Zora prince. I’d hate to be morose after an event like that. Where’s the fun there?”

Kateri couldn’t help but laugh then, walking away from the water fountain to Sidon’s side as they strolled upwards to the west tower. It was starting to get crowded with the Zora children just leaving their tutoring class and the merchants coming and going into the market area just a few yards away. The sun shone brilliantly against the spires of the towers, causing light fractures to bounce in sparkling colors off the water flowing through the city. Everything looked like a gem in fluid motion, and Kateri had to remind herself to keep herself focused before she could drink in the city around her. Figuratively speaking.

“Really Sidon, what made you laugh?” she raised a brow at him. For a moment, a pang of terror overwhelmed her stomach at remembering she didn’t use an honorific, but at seeing Sidon’s relieved look at his regular name, calmness once soothed her, as the wind was doing now.

Sidon glanced at her, a sparkle in his eye, and looked straight ahead at where they were going. “You remind me of an acara.”

Kateri stopped, just right at the arch that lead into the little landing before the long bridge took them to the path to the dam above. “Like… the fish?”

He grinned at her, “It was the way you drank at the fountain. Wide eyes and all.”

He then imitated her, eyes round and looking at an invisible water jet as his mouth formed a perfect ‘o’ shape, puckering and gulping like a fish.

The sight made Kateri laugh, and playfully in mock retort, she folded her arms in a huff, “My lord, it’s rude to mock a woman so! Calling her a fish.”

Sidon chuckled before pressing a hand to his chest, “It wounds me you think I’m mocking you, Kateri. I was merely making factual observation.”

“Factual? As if there’s a difference in observation anyways.” she snorted, joining him by the edge of the railing.

The view of the waterfalls from Vah Ruta were astounding, as if a thousand diamonds poured from the feet of the elephant herself. The sun glinted in the reflective water so well, Kateri had to shield her eyes as she stared out at the horizon. Somewhere, beyond there, was Lurelin...her home…

“Well, sure, there’s factual observation, and then there’s opinionated observation.” Sidon’s voice was almost lost in the rush of the waterfalls below them.

“Give me an example.” Kateri leaned against the rail, resting her arms on the cold metal.

“Hmmm…” Sidon thought, mirroring her movements. From the small size of the landing, they had to be almost a hair’s length away from each other, their arms almost brushing against each other. Despite the different body temperatures, there was a friction, and it was Sidon who felt his stomach jump at the ghosting touch. Kateri’s senses were...far beyond his reach to sync. But like her, he took no notice of it. Merely disregarded it as newfound excitement of a new friend.

“Well, a factual observation of mine was, you drink like an acara, and you look like one when you do,” he gently nudged her elbow with his own, “which by the way, is a great compliment between Zora.”

Kateri giggled and glared at him playfully, “You joke.”

“I do,” he smiled at his hands, cupped against each other, as if catching sun rays, “And...let’s see...an opinionated observation of mine. Hmm.”

The silence that followed worried Kateri. It drew out too long than she expected, and she could see the mirth in his eyes start to drift away as his eyes shifted from his hands to the landscape beyond.

“You are afraid of--quite possibly--everything. Yet fierce.”

She was surprised to feel a prickling sensation against her cheeks and the tips of her ears. It wasn’t shame that made her look away. It was the feeling of nakedness. It was shocking that the first person who befriended her here could see that in her.

“I...I don’t know about the last part.”

Sidon straightened up, still watching the waterfalls below, as if he was unsure whether to look at her, “Someone who was truly afraid never would have stood her ground to stay in my kingdom, despite what the elders said. Someone who wasn’t fierce also wouldn’t have risked their lives to do their work,” he finally risked a glance at her, an earnest one, “Kateri, you have  _ potential.  _ I saw that in you the moment you were honest with me in the Bride Trial. It just...lies dormant, under...well, whatever it is you’re hiding it under.”

Kateri blinked, watching him. The words felt more real than the negative ones that clouded her mind constantly from the backlash her relatives burned into there. Genuine. That’s the epitome that Sidon was, and she could easily see that through his struggle to say what he needed to.

Of course, it would have figured he’d lead up to discussing the catastrophic event that happened in the library. Normally she just would never speak of it, or any dire matter that happened for that matter, as if it never existed. Her mind at night never made her forget, but at least she pretended to. Sidon addressed it, and did it in a way it didn’t...hurt. In fact, she felt...better. Significantly.

Quickly looking away at the view, her hands gripped the metal beam of the railing, unsure what to say under the blanketed silence they shared. 

_ Here goes nothing...he...he said it himself. It’s a risk worth taking. Just do this. _

“W-would...would you help me...become less afraid?” she finally looked at him.

He never left her gaze. He watched her struggle to grasp that question, and he felt a smile cross his lips at seeing her braving the question. With a reassuring nod, he held out his hand for her to place her own in.

Kateri didn’t hesitate this time. Her hand slid into his own gracefully, and he placed his other on top of hers as he knelt before her. The prickling sensation came back to her ears and cheeks tenfold. She wasn’t sure why.

“I’ll always help. That is, if you and I become good friends.”

Kateri blinked, wide eyed. She’ll finally have someone to talk to, to hang out with, to eat with, to...gosh, it’s been too long since she’s had someone like that. Maybe that’s why she read so much. It was the one place within the pages she could pretend to be friends with the characters. Now, she got to live what she previously couldn’t have.

Her silence made Sidon flustered. Embarrassed, he hurriedly blurted, “I-I didn’t intend for that to sound as forceful as it did! What I meant was-”

Her warming touch graced the top of his own, a serene smile on her lips. 

“I knew what you meant, my friend.”

His eyes searched for any remnant of hesitation in her own. When he saw none, his shoulders grew lighter from the weight that lifted off. Both of their eyes cast downward to their hands, folded over each other neatly. With a grin, Sidon moved his bottom hand to her top one, then looked at her. His smile brightened at seeing her look excited.

“You know the pancake game!”

Her hand came on top of his, and the stacking of hands began, light laughter bouncing off the arid dome of the tower. Sidon won the round by grasping her hands, announcing, “Munch!”

They began to walk side-by-side back down the walkway back towards the plaza, still giggling from their fun. Kateri breathed and stretched her shoulders back and forth, her body relaxing in the noon-day sun. “I haven’t played that game since I was four. I’m surprised I still remember it,” her memory made her smile, biting her lower lip to hide another bubbling laugh, “There was a young boy named Izo who taught me it, and we would play it until our hands grew red. We made it intense by integrating Red Hands into the Pancake game.”

“See? Fierce. What did I say.” he allowed a laugh to be shared between them, before softly continuing in a quieter tone, “I had a sister once. You know of her.”

Kateri nodded, glancing at the statue of Mipha once they reached the perimeter of the plaza.

“She was more than any tutor could ever be. My first friend, my mentor, and my sister. Any game she taught me, she integrated a wise lesson in it. It made it the more fun...and it definitely killed some boredom when we had to sit in the royal halls and listen to the elders drone on about Goddess knows what else.”

Kateri watched Sidon gaze longingly at the statue of Lady Mipha. Just from his golden eyes alone, he could tell he missed her dearly. She couldn’t imagine the pain of losing a loved one as he did so long ago.

“She’d be proud of you...you know, with the person you are now.”

Even she was shocked herself that it came out of nowhere. But Sidon was more of a bewildered, surprised kind of look. Kateri felt her bloodstream quicken at the sight of him glancing away at the statue, an aqua tinge to his cheekbones. Was that...a blush?

“You’d think? She might disapprove on some things…”

Kateri grinned and jerked a thumb in the direction of where the path led into the maw of the fan club, “Oh, she’d be  _ highly  _ disappointed at some unprofessional activity within the castle bounds, I would assume.”

Sidon couldn’t help but throw back his head and laugh, a jolly one that made everyone in the vicinity turn to smile at their prince. Kateri felt glee fill her heart at seeing him like that, unburdened. And  _ she  _ made him laugh in the first place! Her uncle and aunt never laughed at her wit or humor. The sudden change was starting to become a fix.

And it was a fix that needed fixing, the both of them knew that. The seams of their friendship was now beginning to weave into the tapestry, and Sidon, with all his dedication and mirth that he wished to give to his people, felt gloriously selfish in coming to terms to helping Kateri become the person she wants to be while she stays in the Zora Domain. Any thoughts of her future departure were of second thought, for in this moment, it was starting to become just the two of them, getting to know each other, learning, and solidifying their good-natured closeness. It was a closeness that nobody was stranger to from that moment on, and cherished at seeing their prince enjoy the company of someone he could finally call a companion rather than an ally.

A certain rejected bride saw that as well from a safe distance. With that, she knew the Hylian was a threat. Time will tell on how she could steer her intended away from the knife-ear, and quite possibly give her a reason to stay away from her people.


	7. Heart of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's brought to Kateri's attention that the Domain isn't the haven she thought it was. Sidon is blinded by his own needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait, thank you all for being so patient while I was away during my trip. I sadly have gotten really sick from something while I was away, and the reason this chapter took longer is because I'm currently dealing with a lot of physical pain that's taking a toll on me mentally as well as on my daily life. Doctor's don't know what's wrong, but I'll do my best not to let this sickness get in the way of my story for you all. Besides, I have a lot of other stories to write, both on here and to publish. Pain won't stop me from doing what I love.   
> I put some of that pain into the chapter here, I'm sorry if it gets a little...uncomfortable for some. Please enjoy!
> 
> (This title has no other meaning to this chapter other than this song REALLY gave me the inspiration at the end)

Two months passed, and Kateri started to see the light pass beyond the horizon, just enough for that spark to return in her eyes for the goal she set herself. In the end, when the days turned dark and her work at the archives were done for the day, her feet felt heavy but her heart felt light. Sidon proved a valuable friend to her, and after their moment at the tower, the two made sure to connect every chance they got when duties weren’t calling. If it weren’t for the prince, she wouldn’t have gotten better acquainted with Bazz as well, and though formalities still stood as she loitered around with the prince, she could tell by Bazz’s expression that it was nice to finally take a break from all the patrols he had to oversee.

She rarely saw the king himself, but when such royal affairs called, Muzu made it firmly clear that she had no right or reason to bail. All of the kingdom had to attend, even ‘the likes of her’. She wished it was Sidon who told her the responsibility rather than her boss, but nonetheless, she followed the set rules and patiently listened during every public meeting and affair the king had to address.

The townspeople noticed during one of them that Kateri stood in between Sidon and Muzu to the king’s left side as foreign dignitaries stated current plans for a festival between their two people. It was still a shock to see the Hylian woman stand amongst noble Zora, but once Muzu begrudgingly made Kateri an apprentice, she couldn’t just stand with the common people. She looked like a sore thumb with her short height and Hylian cotton brown trousers, baggy around the knees and cinched at the waist by a thick black belt.

But her presence was soothing to the prince, and Tula was shocked to see Sidon himself lean down and whisper something to Kateri. As his noble mouth moved, Kateri’s eyes widened, and a cheeky grin spread across her cheeks as she glanced at the prince. With a snicker, she whispered something back, glancing at the foreign Sheika dignitaries. Sidon snorted, covered his mouth and straightened up, resuming his regal presence. Muzu looked offended and annoyed at the childish behavior. Kateri still held back a laugh at whatever the handsome lord said.

That angered her greatly. It was clear the prince favored her, and yet he  _ didn’t  _ choose her as a bride. Were those Trials just a waste of time? Nobody was picked, and yet Kateri somehow made her feel like she won over everyone. She got to stand by his noble lord’s side, be in the castle at her pleasure as well as duty. That was supposed to be  _ Tula  _ standing next to Sidon, giggling and whispering with him. He was  _ hers,  _ and hers alone. This wasn’t fair that an airheaded Hylian waltzed into their domain and somehow got the prince’s attention.

The moment Tula saw Sidon grow up into the strong prince he was now, she knew they were destined to be life mates. It wasn’t fair that this  _ knife-ear  _ somehow usurped her. She was so angry at the sight of her, her head fin shivered with fury. 

Her hateful aura must have somehow gotten Kateri’s attention, or maybe the Hylian sensed her angry glare. Kateri’s chestnut eyes met hers, and Tula saw Kateri look startled at her glowering, and the Zora woman made sure to soften her expression to one of blankness. She couldn’t allow the prince’s favorite to sense her hatred for her. If the prince finds out, she’ll never have a chance to become his life mate.

_ As if that stupid Hylian ever would. _

Once the foreign dignitaries were dismissed and everyone began to disband, Tula was gliding by a visiting Hylian merchant conversing with a Sheika fish seller, and her hatred for Kateri was projected onto them. She watched them from a safe distance, despising their braided hair and chipper attitude until the two women turned sour as the Sheikah woman grasped her lower stomach, wincing at their discussion.

Curious, she tuned in to their conversation. It was a shock to her they didn’t notice her staring at them from a distance, and to make sure they didn’t catch wind of her eavesdropping, she huddled between a browsing Rito visitor and a merchant Zora.

“I hate this, it makes traveling here worse. Don’t get me wrong, I’ve always wanted to check out the Domain but…” the Sheikah woman sighed, irritated.

“No, I understand. Periods suck. The Zora are lucky they never bleed once a month.” the Hylian woman grumbled in response. 

The Sheikah woman chuckled, as if finding dry humor in whatever thought she had come up in her mind. “I can’t wait for the day my daughter gets hers. When I got mine, I was inconsolable. Mother never warned me it would come so early like it did for her.”

“I’d be careful, if I were you,” Tula almost couldn’t hear the Hylian woman finish her sentence, and she strained to hear more, “The Zora are animalistic when they smell blood. Make sure you’re still around to warn your daughter when she comes of age when you go home.”

Tula grinned, exposing sharpened eyeteeth. 

 

“A...Astounding.” Sidon blinked, mouth agape as he watched Kateri swing from the rafters. “This is remarkable! Creative!”

Kateri beamed as she swung across the way and connected to the other upper bookshelf, hooking her other free foot into a lodge she sculpted with the help of some of her newly acquainted friends, who showed her how to carve into the luminous stone. The Hylian woman had purchased yards upon yards of royal blue fabric with gold trimming, fitting for a royal library, and to her credible genius, she used them not only as a decorative that added to the comforts of reading privately, but also to manage the tall heights and quickly retrieve any possible book that may be requested. At this point, the gathering of such fabric helped her make another friend, Arah, who happened to be new in her tailoring trade. When Kateri approached the blossoming merchant with a request of close to a mile of fabric, the young Zora girl couldn’t believe her luck, and with thanks to Kateri, she became one of the most well-known tailors right off the bat, now that she had her own creations installed in the royal archives of the Zora Domain. What sane person  _ wouldn’t  _ become friends with her after that?

Sidon was there to see Muzu’s reaction, and he would give anything to see it again. The hilarity of watching his former mentor go through the five stages of grief while blubbering if this was appropriate or allowed, or even approved by the council firsthand, made his entire year a joyous one. The whole time Muzu was struggling to comprehend the change, Sidon could only watch Kateri encircle herself in sapphire blue fabric, like an aerial silk dancer, with one leg pointed up to the sky for perfect balance. She looked one with the wind above in the rafters, and if he were speaking highly, he would be sure any Rito would find her perfect to marry for her skill.

The thought gave him a quick temper, but the remembrance that she was here made him content once more. He wasn’t sure why.

Kateri retrieved a bundle of four scrolls with jade tags and slid down the fabric line, as if swimming down a river of pure, twilight sky. She strolled up to him, a great smile on her lips.

“I figured you’d like it. You should try it sometime!” she offered.

Sidon laughed and shook his head, “My clumsy tailed ass would probably rip them off the ceiling. I’m sure your petite figure is better suited for the sky than my bulky shape.”

Kateri shrugged and gave him a teasing smirk, “Hey, it’s a nice bulky shape, don’t go shaming yourself now, my prince.”

Sidon couldn’t splutter at the shameless flirt she gave so willingly.  _ That  _ was new. He could tell from her airy demeanor that she was finding herself at home, and maybe even safe enough to act so informally with him. It honestly was a breath of fresh air.

And just the way she complimented him  _ startled  _ him, but not as much as he was startled to feel a blush prickle against his face.

She didn’t have time to see his reaction, for she looked down at her occupied hands and beamed up at him, “As promised. Four translations of the ancient poet Harchon, plus footnotes if needed.”

He blinked, and then returned her bright smile. “Kateri, you’re truly...this is more than you could ever do for all of us.”

It was her turn to blush. She laughed and rubbed the back of her neck, picking at her hair out of mild sheepishness at the compliment. Looking at the ground, she mumbled, “It’s just translations. Not a big deal, Sidon.”

“And yet your presence has brought more people to the library than ever before,” he nodded with truth in his sincere words. He was starting to enjoy watching her squirm at the attention, it was different than how she responded under negatively charged attention from others. Mostly because she did it with a blush and a smile. “It means a lot to my people.”

She shyly smiled at him, twisting her fingers in her grasp. She suddenly had the need to hide a giddy smile behind the frame of a thick book, if only she had one in her hands. “Thank you...Sidon.”

The sight  _ sickened  _ Tula. She couldn’t believe that little knife-ear soaked up that much attention from her destined one. And how  _ dare  _ he just so willingly gave her his attention, and not just gave it, but lavished her with it? Still, reason told her that he had to with his titles, that he was kind to all, and yes, that did speak sound truth.

Tula would never admit that she was afraid as she watched this display. Kateri was a threat, and by the look in Sidon’s gleaming eyes, her fears were becoming a reality.

Forcing a smile to her face, she strode over to the two before anything more could be shared between them. Sidon was the first to notice her. Something about the atmosphere shifted, and his skin prickled as he looked up in time to see Tula standing near them, like the point of a triangle. She daintily smiled at Sidon first, awaiting his first words without once glancing at Kateri. The Hylian looked between her and Sidon, and when his eyes met hers for a millisecond, she braved a cocked brow, daring to silently ask what the deal was.

Sidon looked back at her and politely nodded, “Hello, Tula. How fares your day?”

“It’s a joyous one when seeing you, Your Grace. How fares yours?” she responded, and the Zora woman shot Kateri a look, hiding her ill intent behind a friendly smile of a greeting.

Sidon knew something was up. He wasn’t a dumbass, and the fact that he was currently speaking to two people who were in the former Bride Trials suddenly made him wary. He glanced at Kateri, who shuffled her feet and watched two young ones curl up in their father’s lap as he read to them a book of old legends.

“I see you’ve finally grown interest in visiting the library, Tula. What brings you here?” Sidon asked, finding the right moment to slip away after his politeness could buy him an escape route.

Tula finally gave Kateri a proper beaming smile, and something in the Hylian’s gut told her to be careful. She’s never seen that much canine in a Zora smile. Or at least, not in Sidon’s. Though, his teeth were more shark than any of the Zora at all. 

“I was actually hoping to request some assistance from Kateri here. I need help finding records of past Zoran queens and princesses. My little sister is tired of the same stories.”

“Oh,” Kateri was surprised at the question, and smiled at the prince, “That can easily be arranged. I can show you where our records are kept. Follow me,” she nodded and waved at Sidon, “I’ll see you around!”

He curtly waved, and began to walk out, glancing down at his scrolls, “Be seeing you, friend.” 

He couldn’t help but glance back at her retreating figure in slight worry before closing the door behind him.

“So what era are you looking for in particular?” Kateri asked, flipping through scroll tags of royal blue, “I could find queens from Pre-Dorephan rule, or perhaps--”

A hand gripped her arm, causing her to startle into a frozen posture. She looked up at Tula, who for a moment, looked ready to kill. The light bleeding into the high paned windows made her eyes crackle with a fire that ignited fear into her belly. With a blink, it was gone, and Tula’s hateful frown turned into an acidic smile. Her hand slowly retracted, and she began to play with the tags on the scrolls.

Kateri knew she was trapped. This Zora could easily start something that could end her career here. Something in her told her Tula knew that despite her recent achievements, the Hylian still stood on a thin string with the council, and Muzu would do anything, find any reason, to execute her employment with the royal library.

“You and the prince certainly are close.” 

That was enough to sour Kateri’s fear. Brows flattening into disapproval, she hissed under her breath, “You have  _ got  _ to be kidding me.”

“What? It’s just an observation. You are, yes?”

“And judging from that statement, there’s a threat there for me to stay away from him, yes?”

Tula merely shrugged lazily, looking at the scrolls but not really interested in what contents lay hidden. “The prince and I are destined to be life mates, and I’m more than fine if you two are friends, even after we marry.”

“You are, huh?” Kateri folded her arms, trying her best to hide her frantic heart. It hasn’t slipped her mind that the Zora can easily overpower any Hylian if needed.

Tula nodded, and slipped a scroll from it’s little cubby and tucked it under her arm, uncaring to the crinkling it made under her grip. “I just figured it would be kind of me to tell you this. There’s no ill harm you should be nervous about, Kat.”

“Don’t call me that, please.” Kateri politely said, not leaving room for an argument.

“Whatever. Figured I’d follow your Hylian phrase of ‘keep your friends close and your enemies closer.’ A nickname won’t be the end of your warning. But this isn’t the reason I chose to pull you aside. I do have to bring something to your attention that you may have overlooked.”

A feeling of dread ran through her bloodstream, mimicking adrenaline. Kateri folded her arms, and couldn’t help but lean back as Tula bent down to whisper.

“I heard that unlike us, Hylians bleed monthly. Is that true?”

“...Yes?” she wasn’t sure Tula was bringing this up. Inappropriately.

The Zora woman glanced at Kateri’s pants, then sneered at her. “How unfortunate. To live in a city full of Zora who instantly go on the hunt when the smell of blood is caught. I’d be careful you’d stuff your pants tight so no one would hunt you down.”

Kateri couldn’t help but falter, and fear finally took hold. That thought hadn’t slipped her mind. She was lucky in the few moments that she had it while here that she was well stocked with cotton small cloth rags, but there was no way Tula would’ve known she was low on them, and that the Zora never sold them for any purpose. The Zora women went into heat if needing to mate, whereas people like her bled. 

She couldn’t imagine the problem of trying to continue her work while the scent of her drove everyone in the Domain mad with the need to kill. She couldn’t imagine how to continue staying if this normal thing risked her life daily.

“If it makes you feel any better, not that many Hylian merchants I’ve talked to wanted to stay around during that...unfortunate time,” Tula offered a gentle smile as a parting peace offering, “But maybe you can stick it out. You are the Apprentice to the Royal Archives, after all.”

She lazily waved to Kateri as she strode away, refusing to look behind her.

“Fare thee well, knife-ear.”

Kateri knew better than to lunge after her and strangle her for the slur. Judging from the looks the other Zora were giving her, they were waiting for baited breath for a reaction. Especially one out of hand and one of rage. Besides, it’s not like she could defend herself. Tula was in a position of power, she knew that Kateri wasn’t well looked upon in the royal keep, nobody would to an outsider like her.

She couldn’t imagine the slurs people would use against her if they ever found out she achieved all this based on lies and deceit.

The best she could do was sigh and with a feeling of defeat and a sudden onset of worry, trudge back to the scribe table and hoist herself up to write up more translations. She did her best to ignore the lingering glances directed at her, but the feeling of dread never left.

 

It worsened within a single moon phase. The night it came, she had a horrific nightmare that a great lake monster rose from the river she was bathing at and ate up her legs, one chomp at a time, pinning her arms above her head so she couldn’t resist. While she screamed and writhed for help, Tula grinned down at her, eyes slit and ready for a kill. Just as her mouth retracted to reveal angry teeth ready to puncture her neck, a flash of yellow nails gleamed in the air, jolting her awake.

It was barely morning, the sun just reaching over the lip of the mountains beyond. The soothing light that glistened against the stone floor did nothing to calm her frantic heart, the nightmare was too fresh in her mind. Sweat beaded down her chest, and as she shifted upright, she felt it. The terror in her blood froze for a moment, and with shaking hands, lifted the sheet to peer under.

She was bleeding. It was enough to stain the sheets below, and judging from the wake up call of this, it wouldn’t be a surprise that any nearby Zora would already be in a tizzy at the smell. 

“No...oh, no!” Kateri leapt out of bed and yanking back the sheets away from the mattress. Hurriedly, she tore them off and stuffed them into the dresser for later to clean. Right now, she needed a quick bath and a change of small clothes.

Whilst scrubbing and rinsing off herself, she heard a hard knock at the door of her chambers. From behind the screen, she jumped in fright.

“Don’t come in!” she yelled.

“Miss?” she didn’t recognize the voice, but it sounded female, “Are you alright? Are you bleeding?”

“Aah-uh, no! Why do you ask?” Kateri scrambled out of the basin, drying herself off on a spare washing cloth.

“There’s a disturbance in the palace, and we’re all trying to find the source. It’s disrupting everyone, and it’s making the prince irritable.”

Kateri froze, and the only word that crossed her mind in the midst of her panic was,  _ Shit. _

 

The servant Zora girl braved the door open, creeping in slowly and asking gently, “Kateri?”

The servant girl’s eyes were of no color, for her pupils were dilated so much at the scent of blood that the color of her silver irises could not be seen. Her nostrils flared, and with her innate and enhanced vision due to the smell, she could see that no Hylian woman occupied the little room. The great window was wide open, letting in the cool breeze and the cotton curtains fluttering quietly. 

The faint red path that she saw through her hunting haze curled towards the direction of the dresser, like the sanguine texture through the deep ocean. Creeping towards it, the servant girl pulled open the dresser, and a wave of red greeted her infrared color vision. 

“Oh Goddess,” she swore, her eyes rolling up at the aromatic perfume.

 

Kateri sprinted down the stone steps, dodging people as best as she could, but she could hear the low growls starting to rumble through the throats of passerby. Reaching the town square, she keeled over and tooth a gulp of air as she leaned against the fountain of Mipha. After taking in enough air to beat her frantic heart, she risked a glance behind her, and the fear that pumped through her blood increased tenfold.

All of the townspeople glanced around themselves, not noticing that she was the one emanating the scent they were searching for. Even the young flexed their little hands, sharpened nails ready to strike. They hadn’t yet tracked it to her.

They could smell her. 

_ Stupid girl,  _ Aunt Othia’s voice rattled her mind as she started to slowly step backwards away from everyone,  _ now look at the mess you’ve made. Dumb child. _

The sound of commotion took her attention up towards the terrace, where a line of soldiers--including Bazz-- ran to the edge of the piazzo to find her, all of them feral with a firm grip on their silver weapons. But once she recognized the gleam of crimson push his way through the throng of royal bodyguards, that was when she felt true fear swallow her heart.

The prince wasn’t the regal friend she saw. His teeth were bared, his eyes near coal black, and his guttural croon, similar to that of a mountain jaguar in the Hebra mountains, reverberated around her. And he was the only one who stared her down, knowing it was hers.

She couldn’t help but run. Who wouldn’t in a situation like that? She didn’t even know where she was heading, but she knew she had to get away from everyone. If the Zora could pick up her scent, then there must be a way to escape and have them lose her trail.

Her pounding feet brought her to the lip of the stone pier, and for a moment, she hesitated, pinwheeling her arms to prevent her from falling. As she stared down into the water, a memory crept into the front of her mind.

_ Uncle Jassok’s slap. Aunt Othia’s annoyed roll of her eyes.  _

_ “Don’t hit her too hard, we don’t want them to know she bruises easily.” _

Kateri blinked, panicking. Her heart thrumming in her throat as she swore she saw Uncle Jassok and Aunt Othia, smiling as they waved their final goodbye with the rupees stashed in their joyous arms.

_ You had it coming. _

An animalistic snarl whirled her around. Sidon was running towards her, teeth bared, sprinting like that of a trained hunter. His soldiers weren’t far behind, tailing him at a safe distance. She could see that by the stride of his sprinting, they wouldn’t take the lead.

Kateri didn’t even think fast. She dove into the water, head first, shocked at the cold temperature against her sweaty skin. Not even hesitating, she began swimming towards the direction of under the Domain itself, where pillars of luminous stone held up the city from the water below. She wasn’t the swiftest swimmer, but she did have a head start to some extent, and the shallow rise of land that supported the columns gave her an advantage to sprint and jump back into the water, increasing her distance.

The loud thunderous splash almost had her choking on water as she turned around to see the flash of crimson enter the lakewater, and the falling crystalline droplets diving back into the surface. Glancing back to her surroundings, she frantically searched around her for an escape route, but all she could see were walls upon walls of solid rock, mountain that retained moss and grime from weather-beaten time.

 

Sidon had in fact caught up to her. He swam in circles, yards below her in the darkened depths of the water. In his induced hunting mode, he didn’t know it was Kateri. His vision gave no hint to who it was, but just a bleeding host that stirred his hunger that no staminoka bass would ever satiate. He could see the aromatic trail curl down from where she hovered, and there was a hint of pleasure at seeing the water move so frantically, almost as if his prey was teasing him to attack. But he couldn’t cave in and let the pleasure of the hunt end so quickly, as much as his stomach begged him to strike.

Lost in his consuming thoughts, he almost didn’t notice that she started paddling towards an alcove he didn’t calculate in her move.

Her...her?

A flash of a face smiling at him crossed his mind, one of laughter, and then it was gone. He shook his head. His thoughts were distracting him from the hunt. He needed this. It pulsed in his blood, begging for release. He needed to strike, not focus on--

_ “I didn’t know you liked poetry.” the little Hylian asked, pleasantly bewildered. _

He couldn’t place her name. Blood. Blood. Time for the Hunt.

_ “Not everyone does...but it is a hobby of mine to read it. Do you?” he heard himself say. _

_ She smiled, handing him a thin book the color of pearl, “I...I actually am a great fan of Ebon Ma. Have you read his work?” _

_ He was just as bewildered as she was firsthand. A gentle smile pulled at his lips, and quietly recited,  _

_ Even in Death do I breathe, _

_ For the longing of a simple graze _

_ Of Obsidian curl and the gaze _

_ Of your gentle tranquility _

_ Can bring me back _

_ To the gate of whence I entered.” _

 

Kateri could only feel so little. Freezing. Her shivers echoed in her chattering teeth as she hugged herself in the little mossy cavern she tucked herself away into. Her dark eyes never left the curtain of the waterfall, filling its white noise in the little chamber she hid in. It distracted her from her teeth-chattering and rapid breathing.

She can’t even be herself here. This isn’t something she can control, and if this endangers her life, then why is she even here risking it?

_ Tula was right,  _ she nuzzled into her enclosed arms, tucking herself tight,  _ I’m unfortunate. _

A waste of time _. _

_ Dumb child. _

_ Stupid. _

_ Knife-ear. _

_ Go back where you belong. _

_ Outsider. _

_ Meddlesome elf. _

 

The white noise of the waterfall stopped. Or at least, she couldn’t hear it over the hateful thoughts in her head as she shivered in the cold. But after a moment, the soft sound of steady, slow dripping caught her attention, her ears perking up. She didn’t recall that particular pattern of sound inside here.

Her eyes risked a look up, and she couldn’t help but scramble back at seeing the looming figure of the prince, shadowed by the outside blue light of the waterfall. Even in the dark, her eyes could make out his own, dilated and not himself.

A low growl, barely there, thrummed against the narrow walls. His teeth weren’t as in view, but she could just make out the faint, jagged lines of his canines against the dim light.

Scrambling back, she hit a lip of rock against her back, causing her to whimper at the intrusion of pain. Sidon kept coming forward, not stopping his movements.

“Sidon, please…” she choked out a weak attempt of a beg, holding out her hand, but the pain that throbbed against her spine suddenly wrapped around to her stomach, causing her to groan and curl tightly inward. Of all times for this to start hurting…

Hot air puffed against her forehead, and when she slowly looked up through the fiery pain of her abdomen, Sidon’s face wasn’t that far from her own. Animalistic, consumed…

And get they held himself. Kateri could see his eyes dart from her stomach to her own face, piecing together how the pain is making her react.

His eyes trailed down, noticing bloody spotting against the moss. He sniffed, and frantically blinked. Kateri’s nervous, ragged breathing brought him back to look at her, and with a first hesitant hum deep in his chest, his hand slowly moved towards her.

Kateri winced, moving her face away for the worst. 

His hand rested against her stomach, almost enveloping completely with his large palm and fingers. She blinked, and looked up at him.

A whimper came from his throat, and even with his eyes proving he was still immersed in the Hunt, he fell to his knees, and then his side, curling around her with his hand firmly resting on her stomach.

The pressure reminded her of the many quilts she made during the harsh winters on the road, and how waking up with the dull pain made it the more bearable with the comforting weight. His hand eerily held warmth, and the feeling of his pulse thrummed a different feeling into her abdomen that scared her at the thought, and yet gave her great relief from the previous terror she felt.

Sidon rested his head against a thick layer of moss, breathing deeply, refusing to look away from her. Unmoving.

He was trying to comfort her. Even in his Hunt, he cared for her.

Tears welled up in her eyes, and a lump grew in her throat. This was the second time she judged him, judged his people. She made the mistake of her prejudice coming forth when she promised never to let it rear its ugly head, and this time, she couldn’t ever find herself forgiving of this action she caused. This perverse thoughtlessness that drove the Domain into a frenzy, that caused the prince to hunt her down.

Yet he remained himself. Tula told her Zora wouldn’t think twice about killing someone like her who gave them reason to, especially if they made themselves exposed like a dinner meal. But Sidon proved her wrong. Both of them.

She couldn’t help the sob that shook her lungs, and the prince let out a worried croon, moving his hand to where her heart would be, feeling it’s sad rhythm.

“I’m so sorry…” she choked out, before the lump in her throat grew too large to bear.

Kateri couldn’t help but curl inward, crying softly. She felt ashamed of herself, there was no fixing to this. Not in her eyes. This was her second mistake, her family had taught here that there were never forgiven second chances.

Still, she couldn’t help but feel grateful for his hand over her heart. It was physical affection that she didn’t know would help, and she clutched at his hand with a need she tried to hold back long ago.

“I’m sorry Sidon,” she looked up at him, eyes reddened and cheeks wet, “I’m sorry for doing this...to you...everyone...a-again…”

A soft, sympathetic purr came from his throat, and he blinked, his eyes starting to decrease in size. The hunt was starting to fade, replaced by another smell, much sweeter and stronger than that of her blood.

Her skin.

Images of sun showers that speckled rainbows across crystals came to mind, along with the aroma of sweetened air hours before a good rainfall. Light and rain, two things anyone would think would be opposing in nature, blended into one person.

“Kateri…”

A hand cradled her cheek, and she looked up at him, hiccuping back more sobs. Just barely, a sliver of gold returned to his eyes, hurt at her sadness. He couldn’t bear seeing her like that.

“Don’t…”

Kateri whimpered, and surprised him by lying next to him and curling herself close, her arms pressed between their chests. She was too afraid to fully hug him. Too afraid of possibly being pushed away. Being made fun of in her time of vulnerability. Being left in silence.

She was pleasantly surprised to feel his arms wrap around her, followed by a purr deep in his chest. She could feel it under her fingers if she pressed closer, and if she wished hard enough, maybe she could become him, and no longer be herself. She’d be in a loving home, in a loving family, and be loved by everyone. She wouldn’t be the outsider, the orphan, and the abused. She’d be at home. That’s all she’s ever wanted, and even things that were out of her power reminded her that she was never fully accepted.

As the prince gently wove his fingers into the brunette tresses that were damp from the swim, he felt her shivering subside. The hunt still lingered, but it was no longer controlling him, but a second thought, a reminder to store for later at a better time. 

_ She fits so nicely.  _ He couldn’t help but smell her hair, hearing her breathing become even, exhausted. She was the embodiment of petrichor, honey, and a net-entangled acara waiting to be set free.

His eyes started to droop shut at the rhythm of her heartbeat, near syncing with his own in a rhythm that reminded him of gentle dancing drums at nighttime gatherings. But before he allowed himself to drift into sleep, he couldn’t help but grip her close, and kiss the top of her sleeping head.

“I’m the one who should be sorry…”

That was when the unrequited pain started.


	8. Taste of the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The harvest festival is coming up. Sidon has worries, but are eased at the balm of their friendship. But maybe not eased enough. Kateri is noticing something is wrong with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vague chapter summaries? Vague chapter summaries.  
> Sorry this is super dialogue heavy. I hope it doesn't take away from the plot.  
> And by the way, Forbidden Friendship by John Powell is a great song to play during the water dance scene. You're welcome.

Kateri stirred, lazily curling her toes into the soft mattress below her. The warmth enveloping her could easily resemble fairies within flowers just before the sun rose too high, and the light dancing into the small chamber was blotted out by the paper screen shielding the tub and refractory glass of the window. The window was slightly cracked open, letting a comforting breeze dance in and play with the linen curtains, making little curls of hair splayed on her pillow tickle her nose.

The coughs came on suddenly, as it has been for the past twenty four hours. Suddenly, the magic of sleeping in late and enjoying her bed was gone, replaced by the discomfort of her lungs refusing to breathe smoothly as she coughed into her arm.

“Dammit…” she swore, reaching below her bed for the water skin.

She shouldn’t have gone to sleep so languidly as she did in the mossy cave with Sidon. To correct herself, she shouldn’t have allowed herself to become so comfortable in a damp location. The fact that Sidon was kind enough to wake her up after she caught up on lost rest and carry her through the water back to the palace was extremely kind of him, and she returned the favor by accepting his invitation on a pleasant swim with him, and they broke the ice over again and helped him understand more of why Hylians are biologically so different to Zora.

Kateri didn’t have time to notice the staff in the royal keep were shy around her once more, as if back to square one, and the soldiers never looked in her direction with a disconcerted worryline just barely below the front of their nose. Sidon reassured her, telling her it wasn’t any ounce of her fault. Still, she couldn’t help but feel somewhat responsible, even if it was out of her power.

“A _ -hem!”  _ a blatant clearing of the throat sounded behind her.

Immediately recognizing it as Muzu, she hurriedly scribbled down more translated royal bloodline branches in Gerudo, hoping the sight of her writing quicker would amend her wandering mind.

Muzu watched, and once her progress made him considerably yet grumpily content, he skulked away with his hands behind his back, muttering, “I swear, ever since that damn boy befriended her…”

He hadn’t even gotten far when Kateri’s head popped over the lip of the scribe table, and eagerly called after him, “Master Muzu, I have finished the last of the bloodline work. Shall I start a cleaning sweep now?”

He stomped back over to her, and stared at her as she held out the newly written and bound book, a chipper smile spread across her cheeks. Huffing, he snatched it out of her hands and perused it, his nose nearly near the crease of the pages.

“There’s no way you got away with this without making any errors that quickly…” 

“I double checked. I almost messed up on the chapter introduction pictograms, but luckily we had enough red and gold ink to cover it up.” 

Muzu grumbled, looking at her distastefully before tucking it under his arm as if it were nothing more than a rolled up quarterly. “Fine. Cleaning sweep, then you can go. Your payment is ready when you depart.”

Excitedly, she hopped off the stool she precariously sat on and darted over to the nearest blue curtain. With a curl of her wrist, the golden tassel nearby was removed from the taut hook, and she was whirled into the air, arching like a dolphin mid-leap before reaching out and hooking her hand around another length of fabric as she swiped the top-most shelf clean with a goose feather duster.

Muzu shuffled away, shaking his head, “Naive child, just an excuse to dance in the wind…” he couldn’t help but look at the book, and noticed that she even etched into the binding to match the translated title in shining gold as well, “impressive work for someone so young...almost looks like forgery. Hm…”

Suddenly, he bumped into a large figure. Clearing his throat, he looked up and realized it was none other than the prince himself. Sidon didn’t notice Muzu’s misstep. He was enraptured in watching Kateri do her work with grace and ease.

Muzu frowned. He totally saw this coming.

“Forgive me, my prince, I was not paying attention.” he bowed, gathering the prince’s attention.

“Oh, yes, of course Muzu, all is well and forgiven. Please excuse me,” he maneuvered around the elder, watching Kateri as if she were the harvest moon. 

Muzu couldn’t help but sadly watch his former student stride towards her dance, as if under a spell. He shook his head, and closed the door after him.

Bazz stood outside, guarding the area where the prince entered. Muzu looked up at him, “Evening, Captain.”

“Evening, Master. What ails you?”

Muzu gripped the book in his hand, feeling an ounce of regret before shoving it aside. Hiding his disappointment, he straightened up and said, “It appears that our newest addition to the castle has made herself quite at home.”

It didn’t surprise him that by the captain’s smile, she had also become well acquainted, or at least well liked. “I’ve noticed. The prince seems to enjoy her presence most of all,” his smile fell with a tilt of his head, “Is that what troubles you?”

Muzu shuffled, waiting for the maids passing by to be out of earshot, before lowering his voice, “I am troubled by her extended stay, and the prince’s well-being with her here.”

“What do you mean?” it was no shock the captain was on guard about what he was about to hear.

Muzu’s neck stiffened with irritation. Nobody seems to understand double-speak anymore. “It’s noticeable that the prince cares for her, and I’m starting to think that little Hylian has a motive.”

Bazz’s brows lowered, and a smirk played at his lips barely, as if mocking the old man, “Master, I don’t-”

“May I remind the captain that all background information should be gathered on every inhabitant of the palace, royal or not? We know nothing about her, other than she’s a bride trial drop-out. I find it odd that her parents skipped town after collecting the money, don’t you?”

That got the captain thinking. His eyes shifted towards the library door as if concerned, but then regained his composure. “I’m...I’m sure Kateri had nothing to do with that. Her parents were just scammers, it’s hardly-”

“If you’re keen on being right for the benefit of your royal friend, see extensively if I’m wrong.  _ Extensively.  _ Understand?”

Bazz’s expression hardened, and he saluted with proper action. “Yes, sir. I’ll send my best scouts to find out what we can.”

“Excellent. In the meantime, watch him like a hawk.”

As Muzu stalked off, Bazz muttered under his breath, “I didn’t verbally confirm to that part, old man.”

 

Kateri couldn’t help but stare at the credits in her hand, paper proof that she had enough rupees to really start considering getting that cabin on the shoreline in Lurelin. 

“This could at least cover a down payment on a cottage…” she murmured, shocked she even got this far. 

A loud creaking made her giggle, and she glanced at the prince, who was having trouble getting comfortable sitting in her small bed. For him, it was like a cushioned endseat, and in order to fit against the wall he had to bend forwards and slide his bottom against the bed in order to fully lean against the wall, looking like a deflated shark. 

Sidon narrowed his eyes and grinned, “Don’t make fun of me.”

Kateri beamed and made a flashy bow with a roll of both wrists, “That was never my intention, my lord Sidon.”

A blue tinge touched his cheeks as he glanced out the window, “You’re terrible to me. What am I going to do?”

“You can tell me about the festival coming up. You’re hosting it, right?” she strolled to her wooden dresser, placing it underneath folded sheets and pairs of small clothes not for a prince’s eyes. No one would think twice to look there.

She heard a grumbled sigh, before he stated as if rehearsed, “The harvest festival is next sundown. It doesn’t really hold any tradition to the Zora people, we picked it up from travelers, and we just kind of enjoy it. We technically use it to celebrate recent births since it’s a good distance from mating season. So, hence the harvest festival that we celebrate our bonds with visitors and tradesmen and all that.”

Kateri pulled the paper screen from her bath forward so she could change out of her work clothes, away from innocent eyes. “Someone’s in a cranky mood about it.” she sang.

Sidon sighed, folding his arms, “I don’t want to trouble you with it. When do you plan to finalize your goal for the dream cottage?”

“Hopefully by the beginning of spring. I’ll keep pestering you about your troubles unless it really is something you’re not ready to talk about.”

He watched her silhouette wrap around herself and lift up the blouse over her head once the garnished half-cape of silver and navy fluttered to the ground. Biting his lower lip in shame, he turned away from the graceful ombromanie and tightened his grip on his fingers woven together.

“I sent an invitation to the Hylian Champion, but I haven’t heard word from him since I last saw him. I only got a small letter expressing sympathy for what’s going on and that he promised to visit soon, but he’s been vague.” Sidon sat up, realizing the double-speak at the end, “I mean, he  _ is  _ vague in a...heroic sense.”

Kateri appeared from behind the screen, fully clothed in her casual wear of a simple peasant shirt, a fabric wrap and leggings. “You two are friends right? Maybe he’s on the road on his way now?”

Sidon shrugged, picking up her leather slippers by the foot of her bed and holding out one of them for her to slip into. She held onto his shoulder as she slipped her foot in, listening to him spill everything that was on his mind.

“It’s just...losing contact with a friend is not something that comes easy to me. It’s hard making friends with others because of my titles. Everyone looks to me as a leader, and never as someone to get to know or understand. At least, except for you and Bazz, but...maybe it’s selfish thinking on my part, but it’s still so small of a circle. You work most of the day into the mid-afternoon, sometimes long into the nighttime hours, and Bazz is always on duty, even after nightfall. Link was the only one to accompany on swims or strolls or even just converse with each other by the dam, but with him gone, it’s like I don’t know what to do with myself.”

Kateri hummed in understanding, holding out her hand as Sidon took the teal-colored ribbon from her hand. He whirled his finger for her to turn around, and sitting between his legs with his back turned, he combed his fingers through her hair, weaving the ribbon to and fro into a tight braid.

“Now that you mention it, it does sound strange that he would just cease contact after so long. Do you think he has any reason, as in a good reason, for doing so? Just something to ease your mind and not have you worry so much?” she smiled as she leaned into his hands, “Besides, I don’t think from the sound of him he’s someone to cut off all contact. He just sounds like a quiet type.”

Sidon snorted, finishing the ends of the ribbon into a proper bow, “That’s one way to put it.”

She turned around, feeling her hair for any lumps or loose strands, “What do you mean?”

He leaned back, feeling much more relaxed after letting everything out, “He’s a selective mute. Took a vow of silence in dedication to the princess and his role as the Hylian Champion.”

Kateri blinked, surprised at that. “Wow...that’s quite a commitment. I can’t even imagine going through an hour without saying something.”

Sidon chuckled, taking the newly formed braid in his fingers and bending it like a brush, “I can’t imagine you doing that either.”

Kateri laughed, slapping his leg playfully as he giggled along with her. Standing up, she admired his handiwork in the dusty mirror, “How’d you learn to do this again?”

“Through fabric, mostly. Obviously I have no hair myself to practice with. I’ll get bored and I’ll braid the tassels on cushions or tapestries I’m near.”

She grinned at him, teasingly, “Makes sense after seeing random braids within the tassels at work.” 

Kateri laughed even harder at the azul coloring across his face and his shy, embarrassed smile. 

“Can’t help but loiter around when I’m bored.” he admitted sheepishly.

“Do you want to do something today? Go for a bite to eat or something?”

Sidon blinked at her, his heart frantically beating against his chest as she waited for an answer. His hands started to sweat as he tightened them together.  _ Is this a date? Is that what they call them? Are we- No. Calm down. _

He smiled, “I have a general idea.”

 

“Hell no.”

The drop looked like a good ten to twelve feet, the water crashing onto the surface of the lake below. The clear blue skies and crisp wind was just a facade, the drop looked terrifying to her. Kateri turned to Sidon, hands on her hips.

“You didn’t tell me I’d be jumping to my death.”

Sidon scoffed, “Oh come now, Kat, it’s only a little drop. Even pups can make this drop on the first try.”

Kateri exasperatedly gestured to the waterfall, challenging him, “I’m not as sleek and slippery as you guys to get away with it! One jump and that repeat from a week ago would be worse than before.”

Sidon shifted uncomfortably, finally looking away from her. “Don’t… We talked about it…”

Kateri nervously winced and looked back down. Grimacing away, she finally blurted out, “Okay, so I’m afraid of heights. Big whoop, let’s just...swim a different way?”

The prince smiled, affectionate as well as slightly amused. Kateri pouted and started to turn away, but was caught off guard by his arms softly wrapping around her, pulling him to his torso. Thinking of it as a hug, she hummed and smiled into his stomach, wrapping her arms around him as well.

Then she started to feel him lean forward.

“You worry too much.”

“ _ Sidon you piece of-”  _ her yell was smothered by the water, and she closed her mouth and eyes in time just before the splash.

The first thing she felt was his arms slowly loosen around her, but his hands still held her tight. Pushing her upward, she opened her eyes as they cruised through the big blue, and she watched bubbles float out of his cheeky grin. With a wry smirk, she shook her head and kicked her feet, darting out of his gentle grip and into the open space they reigned over. For a quick moment, she broke the surface of the water, catching her breath, and then dove back under, looking to find her shark-toothed friend.

She could see him dancing with the movement of the water deeper below her, curving this way and that like an intricate, ancient dance the Zora once were borne to enjoy. Smiling to herself, she kicked her feet, trying to mimic his own way of swimming, but to no avail. Sidon looked up in time to see a dejected look on her face as she rose up out of the water for another gasp of air. Following her, he broke the surface just behind her.

“You need to practice your breathing. I could teach you, if you’d like.” he offered.

Kateri whirled around, taking a quick drink of the water and then grinning. 

“Apparently I need to learn how to swim, too. Can you help?”

He smiled at her, and gently took her waist in his hands, “First lesson. Swim the way it feels right. Water is independent, flowing it’s own way and never once the same. You already know how to dance. Dance like the water.”

Kateri blinked, noticing how the sun gleamed against the droplets of water against his shoulders and nose. His eyes looked like unburied treasure coins.

Dance like the water.

Grinning, the two of them submerged with a unified breath.

In some traditions, the Zora once took part in underwater mating dances, back when the need for land was nothing but a burden and they solely relied on everything the sea once gave. Evolution gave them the chance to be something else, but the dance was still in their blood. As Kateri closed her eyes and let herself feel the movement of the water between her fingers and through her hair, only once in a while opening them to smile at Sidon, who watched her contentedly the entire time, mixing between copying her movements and leading her with the gentlest of nudges and dips. He cruised around her, watching her butterfly kick with her eyes open towards the surface, proud of how willing she was to learn just as he did, and if not, quicker. Though her butterfly kick was shaky and unsure, he saw the movement of a dancer.

He broke the surface of the water just seconds after her, and as she turned around to try and look at him, he zipped behind her constantly, refusing her to see his affectionate gaze on her. Laughing, she chased after him, the both of them merrily splashing. Lifting her, he took her in his arms and brought them through a pattern of dips through the water and on the surface.

Captain Bazz stood watch at the pier, smiling to himself. He hadn’t seen anyone become this close to the prince in such a long time, it was nice. He hated seeing his friend look so forlorn and lonely throughout the castle halls, and…

Maybe he was finally starting to become comfortable with the idea of opening himself up to someone else.

“Sir,” a Zora scout with grey coloring interrupted his thoughts with a salute.

“At ease. What news?” Bazz held out his hand, noticing the waterproof shell-made scroll cartridge in the scout’s grip.

“News from the westward river.”

He couldn’t help but feel his stomach drop at what this meant.

Sadly looking at his friend one last time, he departed from the scene.

Darting with her trying to follow, they wove through the columns until Sidon collected her in his arms and darted up a narrower, longer path of waterfall up to the upper platform. In a heap of tangled arms and limbs, they laughed, out of breath and pink and blue from overexertion. Sidon noticed Kateri’s lips were slightly tinged blue, and with a chuckle, said, “We might need to get you to a warm place soon.”

Kateri released a happy sigh from her chest, and with a flutter of her eyes, noticed how close his face was to her own. 

She’s never had anyone hover over her like this. It felt...nice. It was strange and unknown to her, but maybe...a good kind of unknown. A kind of unknown she felt the need to explore, if accepted. 

Gently smiling, she pressed her nose to his own, glowing with joy at the fun they had, wishing it could never end.

Sidon’s face grew aquamarine at the tender gesture. Was this the Hylian way of a kiss? It didn’t feel like it, nor did it look the same as they do in the picture books. 

Still...it felt...nice. Really nice. Just to be this close to her and not have to worry about ruining their friendship with his feelings.

Chuckling, he pressed back, holding her in a contented hug.

“You know, back in my day, this was considered something scandalous,” a cranky old voice croaked from closeby.

Startled, Sidon jolted up to see Seggin, shaking his head at him and Kateri, who was laughing uncontrollably. Groaning, Sidon let his neck go lax, hating being caught by one of the council members.

Kateri couldn’t help but turn her head away with a heated blush at the noise, hiding her smile by biting it back. Why on  _ earth  _ was that making her feel like it was summertime?!

“Last time I remember my late wife and I caught in an embrace like that it was the Winter of the Blue Moon. Good times…”

“ _ Seggin!” _


	9. Calm Before the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon's getting riled up. Or driven insane, whichever term is best. Kateri struggles to accept that her past is long behind her, for its marks still leave scars behind. Something's up with Bazz...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt like a really long chapter to type, but maybe it'll be an easy breezy (Covergirl) read.  
> Also I'm super glad I got Arah back into the plot a bit as a more supportive background character. I kind of fell in love with her and her friendship with Kateri.  
> Also sorry if Sidon seems extra horny in this, poor sap is probably SUPER repressed.
> 
> ...Might have to change the rating of this fanfic after a couple of chapters.

Everyone could hear the prince’s excited footfalls before his massive frame could even break past the doors of the neverending palace halls. Guards were frightened to attention from slouching in mid-sleep, but Sidon barrelled his way down towards Kateri’s chambers, a bright face as rosy and ready as the rising sun just now.

Skidding to a halt and accidentally crinkling the letter in his hand, he knocked on his friend’s door, mimicking the burrowing of a woodpecker.

“Kateri! Wonderful news! The Hylian Champion has finally written back!” he gleefully shouted through the thick paneling of the door.

No response.

His smile faltered for a minute, and then gave a more royally proper yet still excited rattle of his knuckles against the lacquered stone door. “Kateri? Are you home?”

“Good God Sidon, it’s only just past breakfast. Let her sleep.” a well-humored chuckle sounded behind him.

Sidon turned to see Bazz with no usual weapon at hand, nor the royal insignia anywhere on his regalia. Noticing the prince’s quirked brow, Bazz shrugged, “Off duty for the day until nightfall. Still couldn’t sleep in, so I’m taking a stroll.”

Sidon frowned in sympathy, “You only take strolls when you’re stressed, my friend. Is something bothering you?”

Bazz shook his head. “Not bothering. Just...forgive me, I’m not at liberty to speak about it right now. Poor timing on my part, my apologies.”

Sidon nodded, immediately knowing what he meant. Glancing back at Kateri’s door, he softly asked, “When does she normally wake up? I would like to speak with her the moment she’s free.”

He didn’t notice Bazz staring at Sidon longer than a normal glance, unblinking before stiffly shifting his weight. Bazz followed Sidon’s line of sight before shirking his eyes at his feet, shuffling against the ground.

“Normally an hour before brunch. I wouldn’t worry too much, my friend.” Bazz clapped Sidon on the shoulder comfortingly, and then winked, “Unless you intend to wake her up yourself.”

Sidon looked at him accusingly, “What is that supposed to mean?”

Bazz’s hand levitated in the air as he innocently shrugged, eyes rolling towards the hallway as if he said nothing. The prince immediately got the hint with a both infuriated and quite embarrassed blush that spread all over his face.

Bazz grinned, “I knew it.”

“I don’t--I--how dare--I don’t f-fancy her like that! She’s just a friend!” he snapped.

Bazz rolled his eyes with a cheeky grin, “Right, not like I haven’t been catching you sighing dreamily like your sister to the champion when you watch her in the library.”

Sidon whirled away from him, the letter in his hand now forgotten and crumpled tight in his fist. “S-shut up!”

With another chuckle, Bazz saluted said, “Yes, sir.”

“Bazz!”

Sidon glared at his best friend, but Bazz shrugged and pointed at his shut lips, then him. Cue the big grin.

The prince’s brows flattened, and with a huff he stormed off, “Don’t get it into your finned head.”

How could he like Kateri? Why would Bazz even say that? This isn’t the case like his older sister and Link a hundred years ago, he’s much different than that. The mere idea of falling in love with a Hylian never crossed his mind, not even once during heat. Why would Bazz accuse him of such...such-!!

Sure, the girl had been a breath of fresh air since her arrival, but that doesn’t mean anything important. No, that just means that she’s comfortable to be around, like any other good friend. He could finally be himself with someone he trusts. She works hard in dedication for the royal library, something that means the most to him and to her bookwormish heart. She’s respectful and bright and has a smile that can guide sunlight into any shaded room and-

Now Sidon was running for a different reason down the hallways back to his royal chambers, as if escaping the thoughts that flooded forth.

 

Arah’s quaintly sized shop consisted of two rooms, the main area where every fabric known to Hylia lay in wait for purchase, and in the back was her own quaintly sized living area, fitted with a sewing station, curtained off bathroom, and water bed with her first ever made stitched quilt, inspired by Hylian designs. Kateri sat at the edge as she watched Arah return through the doorway with a bright smile, obsidian eyes shimmering with delight.

“This is the first time I’ve ever had a client see my home, I’m glad it was you. I had no time to clean up my sewing station.” she offered a piping hot cup of tea to take.

Kateri graciously took it and smelled the wafting steam with a smile. Eyes fluttering open, she brightly admitted, “I haven’t had lavender tea in so long, it must’ve been years.”

The Zora woman looked pleased enough, and sat next to her with her own cup, mixed with lemon and ice. “A gift from one of the many Hylian merchants that trade their cotton and linen stock with me. You guys really like your tea, huh?”

Mid-sip, Kateri nodded, which accidentally dribbled a bit down her chin. Wide eyed, Kateri watched in fright as droplets hit her embroidered vest. Giggling, Arah offered her a cloth.

“You seem pretty intrigued by our styles, from what I’ve seen.” Kateri complimented, giving a shy smile.

Arah nodded, putting her cup down on a stone table. She wasn’t yet used to most teas, but she did like the sound of the kettle whistling with heat, as well as the warmth in her hands. She hoped someday she’ll come to love tea like the Hylians do.

“My first projects were simple stitchery and embroidery. My father had friends across the plains who valued their traditional patterns, so he had visitors come and teach me when I was old enough to hold a needle. I...well, once I completed my first--albeit terribly made--blanket, I kind of fell in love with how different it was to our traditional fabrics and clothes.”

Kateri quirked a brow curiously, wiping her hands on her trousers. “I don’t see you guys wearing fabric, though. You all wear metals and stones.”

Her silver-toned friend nodded, “We do on casual days. But the harvest festival is tomorrow, and that’s when we adorn ourselves in celebration. It’s a day where we don’t need to be unrestrained and free for toil and work, since all the work is done. We get to pretend to be wealthy and full and dance to our hearts content. Sometimes the festival lasts for weeks depending on the food stock.”

Kateri beamed, excitement filling her eyes like river stones. She knew she was attending by requirement of the palace, but she couldn’t help but be excited for the music and the food. Especially the food. She’s grown so accustomed to the seafood they serve in the Domain that she’s grown dependent on salmon and staminoka bass sushi. Even looking at roasted beef makes her nose kink up in distaste, and the thought of a nicely grilled fish is never far behind in reminiscent thought. She’s heard through the grapevine that the children in the choir get to perform for the king and their parents, and are awarded on their performance in front of the entire village. The rumors of the glowing lanterns, the dancing that lasts until sunrise, and the ritualistic swims shared between couples celebrating their new families were spectacles to behold. The prince will make a toast to all the people commending their hard work, and for one night only, everyone is invited to a grand feast inside the palace walls followed by a night of dancing in the ballroom with both the choir, visiting minstrels and the royal orchestra playing to everyone’s fill until the final dawn, marking the end of the festival.

“It’s a fancy event, right? What kind of fabrics do you have to use to make people’s clothes?” the Hylian asked.

Arah shrugged nonchalantly, “Traditionally we prefer near-transparent, colorful fabrics

such as silk, chiffon, or crepe. From what I’ve noticed, a lot of Zora have started liking to dress inspired by the Goran silks and elaborately patterned fabrics which,” Arah gives an irritated sigh, “Are the _worst_ bitches to make.”

Kateri laughed, touching her friends arm in mirth. With a smile, she asked, “I assume you’ve already made yourself something?”

Arah’s smile was so wide, her eye teeth gleamed in the lamplight. “I did! Wanna see?!”

Kateri excitedly nodded, even though Arah was already shuffling behind the bathroom curtain to find her outfit for tomorrow in the chest. As she stumbled into her outfit, she asked in return, “Do you have something on hand to wear? I could make you something in return of your generosity for the library fabric you bought!”

“Oh Goddess, Arah, don’t do that for me. I mean, that’s very kind of you but I already have something in mind.” she modestly smiled before taking a deep sip of her honeyed tea.

“Ooh, describe it! Is it traditional Hylian? Zoran silk?”

Kateri looked down at her figure and pretended she could see the deep chocolate brown cotton skirt brushing her ankles. It wasn’t the best looking, but she felt like she made a slight improvement with cutting fringe into the ends and tying them like tassels. She was never particularly good at sewing, it was always her Aunt who stitched up her clothes. At least, back in the day. With the skirt, she found recycled red transparent fabric that crinkled under her movement, and the ends dangled loosely to her knees. With the finishing touch, she was going to wear a shoulderless white blouse, a black choker and her regular casual boots.

It wasn’t the best look for a festival, but it was as formal as she could afford, and she was proud of her quick-thinking handiwork.

In the middle of describing her outfit, Arah came out with a curious expression on her face, listening attentively and definitely pictureing Kateri’s dress in her designer-tuned mind. Kateri looked at the two-piece ensemble her close friend donned and immediately felt her heart drop.

“Oh no…” she couldn’t help but murmur.

Arah looked terrified, “You don’t like it?” splaying the transparent pink overskirt out for her to fully view.

Panicked, the Hylian defensively put up her hands, “No no no! I really love this, I do! I just...Oh god, this event is actually fancy. I...the outfit I made...I’ll be laughed at out of the entire Domain.”

After a moment’s pause as Arah tried to find good words to cheer her friend up, Kateri squinted her eyes, “Did you...did you _thread_ all those luminous stones yourself?”

Proudly, Arah flattened a hand over her stomach, proud of her stitchwork. “I sure did! All the pinpricks were so worth it.”

It was true. The dress was of a pale shade of rose, and Kateri could see Arah did quite the handiwork in hemming and layering the skirt with a thick line of satin pink. The neckline accentuated her neck by hugging her collarbone tightly, and laid her arms bare to show off her defined muscles.

“Ka--ter-- _ii!”_ Arah sang, shaking her friend’s shoulders, having to bend over double to reach her, “Please let me dress you up for it, you’re in a shithole you dug yourself, I’m an expert with this stuff!”

Kateri’s hands laid on top of her friends, sadly, “Arah, you don’t...you don’t understand...I-I can’t…”

Not understanding the Hylian’s distant look towards the store out front, Arah thought she was referring to something else. Humming in thought, she nodded, standing upright, “Ah, you’re worried about Tula. It’s okay, she doesn’t look that good in yellow but she chose it anyway...though that dress was one of my best works, I’ll admit,” she chewed her lip before looking back to the young woman with a smirk, “I’ll make sure you’ll have a bolder color than some days old banana.”

Kateri wasn’t looking at her. Her eyes were trained in the distance, clouded over with a look of fear on her face. Arah bent down, waving a gentle hand in front of her vision. “Kat? Yoohoo?”

_Kateri swung her legs on the chair her aunt firmly planted her in. Still in high spirits from her playtime before, she barely winced at the sharp nails digging into her shoulder._

_“Hold still, girl. We need to get your hair ready. You have another bride trail in a few hours.” her aunt commanded, carding her fingers through her tangled mess._

_“Why can’t I go outside?” she looked down at her pinching white shoes, gleaming in the fireplace glow. She wanted to throw them into the embers._

_“Because you’re helping the family by pretending to be a princess. Got it? Now sit still.” Aunt Othia had a bobkin wedged between her teeth as she wound her niece’s hair into a tight knot, making the young child wince at the pinching against her scalp._

_“I don’t wanna get married, Auntie.” Kateri pleaded, trying to look up at her in the filthy mirror coated in dust._

_Aunt Othia didn’t bother to look at her. “Well, neither do I. You make good money for us with your looks, and we need that until some beastly nobleman sinks his claws into you. At this age I won’t be surprised, child brides are all the rage now,” she finally looked at her in the mirror, causing her stomach to drop, “especially the Rito.”_

 

Kateri doesn’t remember that bride trial. Not even if she tried, which she has when she considered herself worthy of a good self-beating. But she does remember afterwards.

 

_Kateri wiped the tears from her cheeks, both stinging from the slap her aunt laid there in an attempt to shut her up and the saltiness staining her face. She couldn’t stand looking at her white dress anymore. All the children said she looked pretty. She didn’t feel pretty anymore. She felt like food._

_“Oh hush up. How old are you again? You’re whining like a baby.” her aunt snapped beside her, fingers twirling the puckered end of the bag of rupees they earned._

_“A-Auntie,” Kateri hiccupped, rubbing her nose with the back of her hand, “W-why did he g-gr-grab me like that? T-that was m-mean--”_

_“It’s what men do, child.” Aunt Othia looked away from her and towards the road ahead._

_There was a profoundly uncomfortable silence shared between her and her uncle and aunt. The silence was filled by the crying of the wheels of the wagon as they traveled further away from the village, in tune with Kateri’s sniffling and soft crying._

_She couldn’t help but choke out under her breath, “I-it hurt…”_

_Uncle Jassok glanced down at her. His niece refused to look at him, knowing he would be looking at her disapprovingly._

_A large, meaty hand suddenly laid itself on her skull, and she became perfectly rigid and still in case he was about to throw her off the wagon to be left in the dust forever._

_His hand stayed there. Warmth radiated from his digits and his palm. Was this...was this comfort? Was this like some kind of hand holding? But in a fatherly way because she was so small?_

_“Toughen up.” he said, returning his hand to the reins._

 

_Kateri felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked down at her exposed knees._

_“I don’t want to be a bride.”_

 

“What? Kateri, what are you talking about?” Arah was now panicked, and it was the first thing the Hylian saw after coming out of her stupor.

Still, she sat as still as a statue, minus for her head to crane up at her friend. Her face felt hot and wet. “I don’t want to be a bride.”

Arah slowly sat next to her, unafraid to gently wipe her friend’s tear-soaked cheeks with her cool palm. Kateri sniffed and took a breath, moving away to rub her eyes and face, attempting to calm down.

“Oof, I have no idea what just happened. I’m so sorry,” she tried laughing it off as if it was nothing, but the final uncontrolled sniff didn’t convince Arah at all.

Arah knew not to touch her if she was this worked up about something. She’s never had to deal with whatever Kateri just had happen, but something told her it was best to let Kateri do what she needs to do. Maybe it was also her not knowing how to help without being too much and hovering.

“Can I help in any way to make you feel better?” she softly asked, offering a hand to take.

Kateri glanced at her friend. The honest sympathy that shone in the Zora woman’s eyes, along with her blush-toned dress made her look fitting enough to be a spirit of kindness. Newfound tears of happiness replaced the ones that were once of sadness.

“Arah, I…” she caught herself. She wouldn’t say those words, not even to a friend. It...it was ingrained in her to be taboo, “you mean so much to me. Thank you.”

That time, the Zora understood perfectly. With a gentle smile, she embraced Kateri’s hand in both her own, and shook it affirmingly, “I promise, no white. Will that help?”

Kateri couldn’t help but beam this time, wiping her eyes with her free hand.

With a grin, the Zora asked, “And I promise I won’t hold you hostage after I take measurements. I’ll make it a surprise so you’re not surrounded by work and stress and chaos, okay? You know how messy my life is.”

The Hylian couldn’t help but laugh genuinely, “Not as much as mine!”

Arah giggled and winked, “Alright, fair win there. Then let’s make an outfit that’ll knock that sadness into next millennia. Whad’ya say?”

 

The afternoon sun was starting to sink below the western spire by the time Kateri returned to the palace in good spirits. In her hands lay a parcel for lunch, slightly warmed from the marketplace, fresh in her mind for the taking and making her mouth water.

Once the gleaming palace doors allowed her entry, she cruised down the hallway hoping to enjoy her lunch in solitude at the library before her shift started for the evening. All was content and quiet, even as she pushed open the library doors with her shoulders, and just before she could stroll over to the scribe table and open up her meal, a stirring noise caught her attention from the many reading nooks scattered around the chamber.

Someone was snoring, clearly having fallen asleep from their read.

Smiling to herself, she knew she had to tiptoe over and find out who the perp was. She couldn’t help but find humor in whoever dozed in the library, especially when they awoke with a start and she would sometimes, almost very rarely, be greeted with a sheepish expression and a murmured apology.

The snoring got a tiny bit louder as she came towards the largest nook of them all, usually reserved for the king or prince himself or any royal visiting dignitaries. Not bothering to pull back the noisy curtain, she kicked up the hem of the curtain and ducked under it, letting it fold over her frame like a cloak. With a smile, she watched Sidon continue to sleep, nestled in a heavenly-looking mixture of imported pillows from Gerudo and silken ones from the palace.

Sidon’s eyes never shuddered, never fluttered frantically like hers did when she slept. She could tell he was having a good dream, judging from how tightly he was cradling the royal blue pillow underneath him, his crimson biceps defined against the stark color. Kateri couldn’t help but stare for a moment before grinning at him, already feeling like a cheeky prick for watching him sleep. If she really wanted to, she could play a prank on him. Use a pretend voice as he slept to make him sleep talk, or something funny--

She shook her head with a smile, untangling the string from her paper-wrapped parcel of lunch. Inside was a thin wooden box holding her food inside, and she sat beside his nestled head and arms, making sure not to press too deeply into the pillows to disturb his slumber.

As she peeled open the cotton layer of the box, a gentle waft of spiced swordfish and tempura caressed her nose, but it was the egg tart glazed with sugar that really made her mouth water.

It made Sidon’s too, even in mid-sleep. Kateri had no idea the delicious aroma snuck into his sleep until she heard a pleased purr come from his chest, and she glanced over to see him smile in his sleep, hugging the pillow closer.

Holding back a laugh, she took a bite of the pastry as she watched him mouth words into the pillow, and very faintly she could hear words. She leaned close with her egg tart and wild grin, _it’s worth teasing him at least once._

“Do you want one, my lord?” she whispered.

“Mmm…” he hummed into the fabric, “make it...burnt sugar...and maple…”

Kateri couldn’t help a giggle erupt from her mouth as she bit into her tart once more, enjoying watching him sleep so soundly. She couldn’t help but wonder what else was going on besides his dessert order.

If Sidon were awake, he would know immediately it would be unwise to tell her. Not just unwise.

Earth-shakingly embarrassing.

_He was in his own bed, with Kateri lying on his chest, flesh flushed pink from a swim and slight sunburn. Or previous love-making, he couldn’t tell. It didn’t matter, he knew where it was leading to again. Almost in pride, his arms were tucked under his head, basking in the attention of her sharing her tarts with him._

_Every time a crumb escaped onto his lips, Kateri giggled and hovered over him, her silver adornments musically jingling like little bells. He liked the way her hair tickled his face. If only he could undress her even more..._

_“You’re such a messy eater, my prince.” she murmured, before bending down to press a loving kiss to his lips._

_He couldn’t help but smile through it, snaking a hand into her hair. She fit so nicely against him, so warm and soft…_

_“Forgive me, my love.” he whispered, just a breath away from her teasing mouth that bit back a smile._

_“Give me a reason to,” she challenged, a spark in her eye as she shifted her hips in a different way than before. A way that made his body stir and his heart lurch in excitement all at once._

_A hand cupped her ass, and she bit back an excited moan as he sat up, now towering over her as her legs draped over his hip bone._

_“Oh, I can give you plenty of reasons,” he grinned before kissing her again, then moving to her neck, “I’m quite convincing…”_

_Kateri’s breathing grew ragged at his teeth gently nipping at her neck, warming her up for their newfound play. Her hands clawed at his chest, and he could feel her fighting against the urge to rub her hips into his own. If it weren’t for the damn skirt, tempting him with it’s near-sheer softness…_

_“Certainly, h-hah, a talent your mouth--mmph,” she couldn’t finish her quip as his mouth found the dip of her collar bone, dragging his teeth up her jugular towards behind her ear._

_“Sidon, my love…” she couldn’t help but whimper._

_Yes. Yes, call me that. Declare your love, and I’ll show you all that I feel, my temptress. My little acara. My princess._

_“Sidon, oh Goddess, Sidon…”_

 

“Sidon? Hey, wake up, come on…” a gentle nudge pushed at his shoulder.

His eyes shot open at realizing that she was actually there.

Face as blue as the sea with a blush, he looked up at her, surprised to find her lying next to him with a content smile on her face and her hands laced together over her stomach. Her ankles were crossed, looking as if she was there for a while now.

If Zora could sweat, Sidon would be drenched. The last thing he needed was--

The cheeky grin spread wider across Kateri’s face, “Oh wow, look at that face. That’s the face of a heated dream, isn’t it?”

Well, that. Exactly that.

He grumbled and laid on his back, draping his arm across his face in despair. Giggling, Kateri rolled onto her side and watched him suffer through silent questions of panic, not knowing he was internally monologuing his apology if you heard him moaning in his sleep or sleep-talking his desires way.

Shit. He’s in real trouble…

Bazz was right, he really does like her. A lot. A _Hell_ of a lot.

“If it makes you feel better, when I was fourteen I had a weird sex dream with a silver lynel once.” she admitted casually, stretching out her arms with a food-coma induced yawn.

Sidon couldn’t help but laugh and hide his eyes behind a hand, “Holy Hylia, Kateri. Should I even ask why?”

The young woman shrugged nonchalantly. “Dreams don’t make sense, they never do. Though it definitely taught me something _very…._ interesting.”

Sidon looked at her, genuinely peaked in interest. And maybe also filthy curiosity that could get him into trouble like he almost did just now, but it’ll sure be helpful with later private affairs in his chamber away from everyone else…

“Would it be bad if I asked?”

She grinned at him, “Would you tell me who you fucked in your dream first?”

The word ‘fuck’ was appalling to hear, especially as a prince. Even as Sidon’s face grew hot with bashfulness, Kateri’s mirth never melted. Sidon was no longer a prince when it was just them. He was himself.

What the hell was he supposed to say? If he told her the truth, the friendship is over. Hell, she may even leave the Domain. If he didn’t, she’ll immediately know anyways. She’s smart enough to put two and two together.

“I-I don’t think I’m ready to admit it.” he stammered.

Oh Goddess, that was ten times _worse!_

Kateri looked up from his fidgeting hands to his eyes for a moment, her mouth slightly open as she searched for a hidden answer in his golden eyes. But all she was met with was an earnest pleading, a begging for a way out. She couldn’t see past the layer of begging to see a sensitive man terrified of being  torn apart from the inside.

With a gentle smile, she nodded, “Alright,” followed by a grin, “You really want to know?”

Sidon’s eyes grew wide, “Yes.”

“This won’t freak you out?”

His brows narrowed at her with a smirk, “She says, speaking to a Zoran prince who literally almost tried to _eat_ her.”

Okay, now he was making it worse. That brought images he was not ready to feel tendrils of warmth lick inside his stomach at.

Still...it was a nice thought.

Kateri took a quick breath and laid back down on her back, staring at the mosaic ceiling, “Alright. So...apparently...I like primitive sex.”

The prince couldn’t help but hesitate in confusion. What the hell was primitive sex?

“Is that a Hylian thing?” he genuinely asked, raising a brow.

She looked at him, surprised, “You don’t know what that is?”

He shook his head, causing a new wicked kind of smile to cross her lips. A huge part of him wanted her to murmur, _let me show you._

Shit he really needs to get his head out of the gutter. Maybe he should cut back on the outings with her, it’s starting to make him lose his mind.

Kateri patted his shoulder and sat up, making her way to leave for her shift to start, “I’ll let you research that on your own. You are in a library after all, knowledge is power.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit look at that, bottom footnotes. 
> 
> For anyone interested, this is what the dress Arah has was inspired by https://img.promgirl.com/_img/PGPRODUCTS/2137760/500/antique-ro-dress-SS-X91211H732-b.jpg


	10. The Masque Upon Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The autumn festival is finally here, along with a very special friend. Kateri tries her best to blend in, and most of all, not panic. Sidon's patience is tested to the near limit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update, but I'll be returning to college this weekend, so my updates may be lessened a bit, but I will be continuing to write! I don't plan on abandoning this, so if it takes a while for me to upload a chapter more than usual, have faith!  
> I also just recently opened up an art store which has yet to have more added to it, so if you're interested in anything about The Arcana, Team Fortress 2, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Wars, gemstones and fairy folk art and other nerdy things, stay tuned for the announcement when the store is finally available!  
> In the meantime, I hope this chapter meets your awaited expectations. :) Enjoy.

Arah left nothing out, even for just a festival for the harvest, the royal family spared no expense or extravagant oddity--at least to her--for the occasion. Lanterns glowing with a bright orange from within the crystal chamber lined the gates, pillars and through the square, and at every spire and street were troupes playing the traditional harvest music, along with the common ballroom appropriate songs for any to dance to upon impulse.

Kateri felt a hand squeeze hers. She nervously glanced up at Arah, who grinned. 

“You’ll be fine. It’s breathable, yes? I made sure it won’t be too constricting. Easy to take off when y ou’re done with being around too many people and want to go home.”

The Hylian nodded, staring down at her dress. Arah didn’t have time to hem the bottom completely, the sun was setting faster than the sky could permit, so whenever she had to walk, she had to kick the hem forward to not trip over herself. She hated it immensely.

To be fair, she loved the dress entirely other than the hemline issue. It was form fitting but gave her a modest square neckline, it flowed like the thinnest satin, but never revealed anything of scandalous nature. Not only that, it was a deep crimson red, matching the table runners over the feast and hors d'oeuvres tables, decorated with oysters au gratin, Goron-styled crab fritters, West River shrimp bites, and an assortment of wines to choose from. 

Arah handed her a glass of white wine, knowing the young woman would need something to kickstart her party mood into the right frame of mind. Kateri took a tentative sip.

“Don’t like wine?” a voice chimed behind her.

Kateri whirled around, surprised to see Bazz in his formal officer regalia, silver and sapphire and all. “Hello Bazz. I do a little bit, do you?”

He shook his head, and then glanced out at the crowd, as if scanning for somebody. Kateri followed his line of sight, and sure enough, spotted Sidon overlooking the people at his favorite spot on the balcony. She could tell with his hands behind his back and his stiff shoulders he wasn’t prepared for such a crowd this year.

“Guards aren’t permitted to drink during their shift,” Bazz leaned over to Kateri so she could hear over the din of the camaraderie, “though I can’t say a whole lot of us like to drink for fun either.”

“Agreed, it’s more of a social thing, and to make foreigners feel welcome.” Arah nodded, popping a crab fritter into her mouth.

_ Wow...they do a lot to impress people not from around here. At least, when it matters.  _ Kateri thought, taking a deeper sip.

She had to admit, the wine was rather nice going down. She was never a fan of dry or smoky drinks, it was always the sweetest ones that gave her the best results. Sweet drinks like this made her braver, less shaky and more approachable with a confidence she knew she lacked when not an ounce of it swam in her blood. But for now, she had to make her mark on the people. The Council said that along with the prince’s first official hosting of an event, Kateri would have a slim chance at this occasion to prove herself worthy of a higher rank than just an apprentice at the library. She had to make herself worthy somehow.

Sidon would never tell her that he was the one behind the plan, the one who planted the seed into the minds of the Council members. They already had notes on her responsibilities and good results within her line of work as an archivist and translator, it made sense for Sidon to gently push them in the right direction. 

Kateri noticed Bazz’s bicep bent towards her, and she looked up, curious. He welcomed her with a smile and a nod, “May I?”

She grinned, not used to the formality for such an occasion. At least, not this extravagant. “Please. Thanks.”

_ We gotta work on the formal speak. Unknown language apparently,  _ her mind grumbled to herself as the captain led her by the arm down the the luminous stone steps towards the camaraderie. 

As Kateri gazed around at the few prominent visitors below, Sidon spotted her among the clamour of fall-toned colors. Her vibrant red dress almost matched his own skin, and it made him perk in his spot as he watched her smile up at Bazz as he said something, and they both began to weave through the throng of dancers and party-goers towards the display of overflowing fruit shaped to look like Vah Ruta, spouting pomegranate juice into a fragile glass bowl. 

He couldn’t help but give a long, breathy sigh as he watched her. She looked good in red. She should wear it more often.

Then again, she always looks good. It wouldn’t surprise him if she didn’t even try.

The prince shook his head and mentally slapped himself as he glowered out towards the horizon,  _ Get a hold of yourself! You sound hopeless. Don’t make her seem like a heroine. You’re no...no damsel in distress! Cut it out! _

He looked down in time to see her smiling up at him, with Bazz sending a wink behind her back. With a friendly wave, she raised her glass of pomegranate juice to him and beckoned him to come try a taste.

The prince blinked, and with a sideways smile, gave a gentle wave back.

_ Oh Goddess I’m in absolute distress. She’s so cute, what am I going to do-!? _

The crimson Zora wasn’t expecting to be jostled out of his thoughts by a force of being so strong it nearly knocked him off his feet. Spluttering, he stumbled and looked down, steadying himself in time to recognize golden hair.

Link grinned up at him, blue eyes shining. He released his friend in time to sign,  _ Hello my lord! _

“Link!!” Sidon whooped, and enveloped the Champion in a tight hug, completely lifting him off his feet. The Hylian hero let out a silent laugh, wincing at the strength of Sidon’s arms.

Finally letting him down, Sidon crouched to his friend’s height and shook his shoulders gently, “What took you so long to reply!? Oh, I’ve missed you so much! You have no idea of what transpired since your disappearance!”

Link looked mildly concerned. He signed,  _ I’m so sorry, I had no intention to leave like that. I actually went back to Kakariko Village. It was important. _

Sidon’s brow quirked, “Kakariko? Odd, what was so important?”

Link smiled behind him, and standing a few feet away was a timid young woman with bright white hair pulled up elegantly in falling tresses. She blushed, and lifting up a section of her robed dress, met her hand with Link’s, shyly looking at the prince through her bangs with a polite smile.

_ This is Paya. My bride-to-be. _

“I-it’s an honor, y-your highness-” she bowed her head.

Sidon’s glee couldn’t stay within the confines of his heart. With great emotion, he swept up the couple in his arms and twirled on his heels, gushing with pride, “My best friend is getting married! How wonderful! What a time to celebrate!”

Once released, Paya looked absolutely stricken with shock at the lack of decorum Sidon had at the news, and she glanced at Link for reassurance, which he signed very quickly,  _ If he hugs anyone like that, it’s a good thing, don’t worry. _

After a shaky breath, she gave a small smile up at the prince, still nervous about being in such a strange country with only Link to guide her through. She knew it meant a lot to him, it was the least she could do for her fiance. 

“If it is alright, I will be trying some of the food--” she started, pointing to the lines of buffet tables below.

Sidon gestured for her to go, “Please do! Enjoy yourself!”

Paya’s stride seemed to straighten upwards as she left with a quirk in her cheek, leaving Link to watch her descend the stairs carefully in her robes.

By the time she was gone, he turned to Sidon and beckoned him away from the ledge.  _ I heard you had to go through another bride trial, and then it stopped for good. What happened? _

Sidon glanced over back towards the balcony ledge. Now he had the sudden urge to go see how Kateri was doing. Was she dancing and having a good time? Was Arah showing her around? Hopefully she doesn’t eat or drink too much or make herself sick. Or worse, what if someone was pestering her or flirting with--

“It needed to be stopped. I wore my father thin, along with the council.” he needed to get the thought of her out.

Link saw the shift of thought on his friend’s face, but he didn’t recognize the look of forlorn affection. He’s never seen Sidon crush on anyone, but he knew something was off. He frowned, and signed,  _ Really? You’re big of words and brawn, I don’t think that’s the whole story. _

Sidon winced at that, and rubbed the back of his head, “No, it’s the truth, I swear! I just...I don’t know, I didn’t find anyone worthy of the position. I didn’t want to be tied down right now. Lots of things, my friend,” with a grin, he glanced at Link, “there was a time you knew that feeling.”

Link couldn’t help but laugh and then shake his head with a rueful smirk,  _ I’ll get you later for that one. _

“Hey Sidon! You’ve  _ got  _ to try these weird crab cake thingies! It’s got like...I dunno, a pepper and something salsa that--” Kateri was jogging over to him, holding an hors d'oeuvres in her open palm and in the other hand, a bundle of skirts to prevent from tripping.

_ Oh God, of all moments to look like Hylia herself why now?! _ Sidon panicked as he glanced back at Link’s shit-eating grin.

He signed back,  _ Friend? Close friend? She called you just Sidon, my lord. _

“Shut up.” he hissed back, and then turned with an innocent smile to Kateri who stopped in her tracks at seeing Link smiling politely at her.

A hand flew up to her mouth, and she started backing up two steps, “I’m so sorry for interrupting, I didn’t see-”

“Ah-uh-no!” Sidon hurried, nervously glancing at Link, who’s eyes gleamed with mischievous mirth. The prince gestured for her to join him at his side, summoning a convincing smile, “Please, I’d actually like you to meet my friend who I had told you about.”

Kateri’s deep brown eyes widened as she stood next to him, and then she glanced at Link.

“Kateri, I’d like you to meet Link, the Hylian Champion.”

Her mouth fell a bit open as she glanced at the blond-haired man, genuinely surprised at his sudden appearance. After hearing about him for so long, she finally got to meet him. 

His appearance matched the tales perfectly. Eyes as bright as the sky and hair as wily as the wheat fields, except she was surprised he donned a finely woven surcoat with a folded navy cape around his shoulders, fixed with a silver brooch on his shoulder. His hands were pockmarked with scars and healing wounds. A sword hung on his white leather belt, hidden underneath the folds of his cloak.

_ It’s nice to meet you! Sidon was gushing about you to me.  _ Link signed, ignoring the prince’s horrified gasp and look of pure betrayal on his face.

Kateri blushed and looked up at Sidon, “Really? After all my antics?”

“I didn’t-!”

Kateri looked back in time to see Link nod and wink at her, hinting he was getting Sidon worked up just to tease him. With a grin, she curtsied to the champion, bowing her head low. Sidon’s cheeks grew a darker shade of turquoise at seeing the dip of her dress exposing her back and slender neck and looked away, cursing himself.

“It’s an honor to meet you, finally. Prince Sidon has also mentioned you quite a bit.”

“This is too much. Enjoy yourselves, please,” the prince shook his head, feigning a breathy laugh and began to descend the stairs towards the hubbub below.

“Hey, come on! We’re just having fun!” she called after him, feeling a pang at seeing him depart.

He turned in time to flourish both hands and bow, a smirk on his lips, before turning around and disappearing below.

_ He’s nervous about the festival. It’s his first time hosting, apparently.  _ Link gestured for them to walk together.

Kateri nodded, “So I’m told. He’s been stressing about it for days on end. I hope it isn’t making it worse just by watching from afar.”

It was sheer luck that Link gently took her arm and moved her aside in time to avoid Tula from colliding into her. With a gasp, Tula looked at her with an offended glare, bundled her skirts up and huffed, “Oh for the love of--move! It’s important,” she hurried after the prince, “My lord! Wait!”

Kateri turned to the ground, glaring at the dirt dulling the vibrant red color on the hem. “I should’ve stepped on her dress when I’ve had the chance.”

Link chuckled.  _ She was like that since I could remember. Would you be surprised she was in fact worse than now? _

Kateri shook her head, “I’d think you’d be insane. Though she’s more insane if she truly thinks yellow is her color.”

_ Paya wears yellow very nicely,  _ Link sighed dreamily,  _ and pink. Hopefully white, too. _

The slight suggestion of a future wedding unnerved her for a moment, it almost made her stop in her tracks. The sheer panic that pushed through her bloodstream and up her stomach made her realize that she had gone this far into the evening without feeling that way. Arah said nothing should frighten her with that. 

She has to suck it up, at least for now. Link should never know of her terror towards that. With a stiff smile, she politely nodded at him, “I wish you much love and joy on your special day and onward.”

He grinned, beaming brightly like the moon,  _ Thank you. You and Sidon both have been immensely understanding, I can’t thank you two enough for it. I’m surprised he even tolerated my disappearance. _

Kateri laughed, “Well, he did worry left and right.”

Link rolled his eyes,  _ Of course he did.  _ With a smile, he looked back at her,  _ What else happened while I was gone? _

 

The night was still young, but late into the passing moon. Midnight was just minutes gone, and the sounding of the chiming bells gathered everyone into the main ballroom for the final dance of the night. At the forefront of the massive room sat the king himself, with his advisor, Muzu, at his side. With a wave of his hand, the silence was shattered by the lovingly stroked string instruments, and soon the sound of flutes joined them in harmony, bending to its will in the shifting air that smelled of perfumes, stuffed pastries and the heat of future nighttime dancing between lovers. 

King Dorephan watched the townspeople swirl and twirl to the music, as elegant as the water itself. He couldn’t help but hum along and sway his fingers to the flute’s fine notes bending through the chandeliers. He finally noticed a nearing presence stop at his side, recognizing it as his son.

“You did well, tonight. How do you feel?” he asked, not looking away from the sight before him.

Sidon didn’t respond. He watched Link and Paya sway to the music, feeling something gnaw inside him. It only worsened when he saw Tula and Captain Bazz talking lowly to each other as they softly danced at the outskirts of the crowd, away from the band. He couldn’t help but feel the green monster of jealousy eat away at himself. If only he could find Kateri and dance with her...if she’d be willing…

“Fine, Father. Thank you.” he mustered, refusing to look up at him. He felt like if he were to look away, the chances of finding Kateri in the throng of party-goers would diminish.

King Dorephan glanced down at him, and with a hesitant look, smiled softly. He rested his hand against the armrest of the throne, “You know, Mipha  _ loved  _ hosting events like these. She just adored inviting people as guests. I used to think it was because she and you used to play house as youngsters, and when--”

Sidon tuned him out. Whenever his father grew into the tangents he was going on about now about his sister, it angered him. If he were a Rito, his feathers would be ruffled. Back in his teenage years, he would have snapped at his father for making it seem like any of his attempts of being a good king would always be overshadowed by his sister. Now? He understood his father’s grief, but the feeling of the rivalry never left, and that shamed him slightly. He knew better than to make a sliding comment or say anything at all. 

He finally spotted Kateri in the crowd. She wasn’t at the epicenter, but closer near the doors for an easy escape, yet she was immersed in her playful dancing with Keye. Laughing, she twirled the young child around before the little Zora led her to dance around in a circle once more, and watched with delight as the Hylian’s red skirts flowed outward, as if dancing in water. 

Sidon chuckled, enjoying the sight of her having a good time. He couldn’t help but live vicariously through that sight, pretending--or at least wondering--if she would dance the same with him.

“You should dance with someone, my son. Have some fun,” his father’s voice broke his attention on Kateri.

He looked up at his father, surprised before looking back at the crowd blankly, disappointed he lost sight of her. It was near impossible to find her red dress in the sea of autumnal colors dancing about.

“I will not dance with anyone except for one person.” Sidon said with certainty.

The king smiled, resting his back against the support of the cushioned throne, “Ah. And where is this said person? She must be quite lovely to have rendered my son stubborn.”

Sidon’s eyes began to frantically search the ballroom. Was it just him or was there more people than before? Was the room getting bigger and bigger, and more crowded? There was no hope in finding her among the masses, not at this pace in the music. The dancing became more upbeat and fast, making his stomach churn.

“Methinks...you’d best try outside, my boy.” the king teased, glancing over his fingers and finely sharpened nails.

Sidon glanced at the middle paned door, noticing it was open, but just barely. The king chuckled to himself, watching his only son dart through the crowd, weaving like an eel, towards the escape route.

 

The shrine was a quiet place to relax in, so much so that the silence rang in her ears. If it wasn’t for the calming trickle of water and the occasional trill of a hidden frog beneath the lily pads, she might’ve convinced herself to just head back to her chambers and call it a night. Her fun for the night had run dry, and her feet were demanding to be set free from their confines, and her chest begged for release from the bodice above. Everything felt so stiff, she wouldn’t be surprised if once all of her clothing came off, she would deflate like a balloon.

Taking a deep breath, she leaned her head against the cool rock of the shrine, closing her eyes as she twirled a lotus between her fingers. 

What had gotten Tula so worked up about her walking and talking with the Champion she had to make a quick scene before leaving in a huff? It’s like she was seeking attention no matter what, always chasing after Sidon like her life mattered on it.

Kateri furrowed her brows, eyes remaining closed. She couldn’t imagine being Tula. Being dependent on the approval of a man of such high stature. The titles and regality would scare her away. She had to admit, it took guts for a Zora like her to thirst that hard and unrelentless. Some people would call it loyalty. Commitment. Everything that marriage turns into.

Why did the idea of Tula and Sidon married sicken her?

“Thought I might find you here.”

Kateri’s eyes fluttered open with a smile at seeing the familiar frame of her friend, outlined by the light of the moon. With a curious head tilt, he descended the steps, “Do you need some alone time?”

“No. Join me, I just needed a breath of air.” she returned, the lotus in her hands fluttering to her lap, forgotten.

Sidon ungraciously sat next to her, staring up at the moon barely peeking through the entryway before glancing at her with an unsure smile. After a quite moment of just looking at each other, both of them asked out of the blue, “How are you?”

Kateri giggled as Sidon cleared his throat, embarrassed. Glancing down for a moment, he gestured for her to go first. 

“I’m okay. I feel like I might deflate into a puddle once I’m out of this dress, but I’m okay,” she rested against the stone frame once more, not looking away from Sidon, “I kind of am just waiting for the night to end. I’m ready to retire.”

Sidon nodded, “As am I. I wasn’t expecting so many visitors this time around…”

Kateri noticed his eyes trailing to the side, unsure and troubled. He watched the water ripple around his ankles, making the lily pads a distance away tremble. Kateri sympathetically smiled, and nudged his thigh with her foot.

“Hey…”

Sidon glanced up at her, and for a moment, Kateri got lost in his expression. The bow of his upper lip, the wild brightness of his eyes, the moonlight sharpening his features…

She shook herself mentally from her stupor, continuing her soft grin, “You did great. Link was very happy with how you’ve outdone yourself.”

Sidon’s eyes clouded over, glancing away from her. Something in her gut told her it was the wrong thing to say, and she panicked.

“Do you want to go for a swim?” she offered.

He looked back at her, surprised. “I thought you said you were tired?”

Kateri leaned forward, glancing at her legs to make sure they didn’t snag with the dress, “Yeah, but a quick dip wouldn’t hurt, would it? Besides, we-”

Sidon began to move upwards to stand, and was surprised to glance up and be just centimeters away from her own face, almost touching her nose. Even she was startled by it, but made no movement to back away. 

He couldn’t help but mentally curse Hylia.  _ Would you stop tormenting me?! Goddess knows how badly I want this! _

Sidon stood upright, towering over her, yet holding out a hand to help her up. Kateri accepted it without thought, for her mind was elsewhere as they ascended the steps towards the main platform.

At the ledge where the waterfall gently rushed into the sea below, Sidon took a deep inhale of the fresh, crisp air. The contrast between the heady blend of the ballroom to this was a clear preference for the night air. Kateri watched as he stretched, letting all his joints crack as his hands folded behind his head. She wasn’t sure why the sudden feeling of the chilly air was replaced by a warmth radiating off her, worsening when her eyes shifted to his biceps. Looking away, she watched the water below.

Sidon grinned, thinking she was unsure about really swimming now, “Too cold?”

That was a challenge. With a smirk up at him, she bundled up all her skirts to her knees at his shock, and she jumped into the fathoms below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For references because I'm just a formal dress fanatic.  
> Tula's dress is http://image23.oasap.com/o_img/2016/11/10/212916-10157354/women-s-floral-lace-paneled-backless-prom-dress.jpg
> 
> Paya's dress is https://deemasfashion.us/wp-content/uploads/Beige-Bridal-wear-andrakha-style-pishwas-with-embellished-dupatta.jpg
> 
> And of course, Kateri's was inspired by https://www.dhresource.com/albu_1161120907_00-1.0x0/2016-new-elie-saab-pleated-bodice-gathered.jpg


	11. *Exploring the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kateri gets caught by Sidon, causing a great misunderstanding. Things must be said and dealt with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho.Ly. Shit.
> 
> I am so, so sorry for the lack of updates for...oh God, has it been four months? I really wish I could give an actual excuse like...idk, I had a child or joined the CIA but that's a lie. The real reason is that my fall semester was filled with....let's just say a new fanfiction story is coming to get out the frustration. Depression is a real kicker, ain't it?  
> Anyway, because of your wonderful and OUTSTANDING (I have no idea how you do it) patience, I included a bit of smut in this.
> 
> Any chapters with smut, I'll asterisk it, just in case readers don't want to partake in the heady details.   
> Thank you all for sticking around, and I promise I will NOT abandon this fic anytime soon! I've done that before and it never leaves a good feeling. Besides, Kateri's been through enough. Let's get her to the finish line.

The festival continued for days on end, and at this point, it wasn’t required for the royal family or their advisors and staff to attend. Business had to continue within the palace walls, whether Sidon liked it or not. That meant sitting in on treaties after treaties, documentations, legislature, all the boring work he had to grit his teeth through as much as his father had to on a daily basis for most of his life. A part of him wished he was still in that gentle midnight moment with Kateri, swimming and laughing in the freezing water, listening to her squeal at the temperature every time he scooped her up and swam with her in circles, weaving through the waves.

Kateri was promoted, and by this time she knew it was the prince’s doing. She gave him an earful for it when she found out, but in the end she was grateful. Still, she felt like she should have at least earned it fairly. All her life she’d been living a lie, cheating her way towards whatever goal is in front of her, the least that could happen was that the council came to its own agreement for her to run the library as an official Archivist. 

But that meant she had to take part in some of the hearings and passing Zoran legislature, for future documentation at her own hand. It was a burden she was willing to carry, but she wasn’t expecting to stand throughout the entirety of it. She fought back against a yawn as the council members droned on, about what she couldn’t remember. Thankfully her scrollwork would remind her later.

She watched Sidon listen attentively, and wondered if he was feigning interest like she should. Probably not, knowing this is to be his future job and much more. He sat there, not imposing, but demanding that his presence be known, and yet his face held nothing but gentle quietness, a curiosity in his golden eyes that matched a student’s. 

She watched his legs shift from one angle into a semi-spread, feet planted into the ground as he leaned into his open palm, supported by his arm rest. She couldn’t help but look down at his legs, and wonder what it would be like to sit on his lap.

Horrified at her thought, she blinked rapidly and tried focusing on the matter at hand. But even before her mind could calm down and focus, her heart skipped and trodden over itself as her eyes slowly slid up his figure, and once again, getting lost in his gentle expression, the shape of his mouth, the furrow of his brow…

She grit her teeth and dug her nails into her palm, tight in a fist. What was  _ wrong  _ with her?! Why was she thinking of these nasty things? 

Her aunt’s dreaded voice filled her mind,  _ The moment you fall for a man is the moment you’ve lost everything. There’s no coming back from that. Remember that. _

Her heart thumped harder, a different kind of feeling than from before. This kind was of sheer panic. Was she feeling what her aunt warned her about? 

The books she’s read over her life never went into realistic detail of what love was. It just...glossed over it. Everything was described as love at first sight, the prince sweeping the princess off her feet--

_ He carried her out of the water, grinning like a madman as he trudged through the coldness towards land. Her dress was soaked through, and parts of the skirts even clung to his own legs. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she couldn’t stop laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. _

“Shit, no…” terrified, she looked up at the prince, watching him speak softly to Muzu beside him for allowing the council members to continue their squabble.

Once Muzu rejoined the table of other government officials, Sidon looked up in time to see her darting out the nearest door. Worried, his head lifted up in time with the gentle lock of the door. Why would she leave?

She couldn’t stop running. The only place she felt safe right now was her chambers, away from anyone else. Not even the horrific idea of how she’ll explain this to everyone later tripped over her mind. 

Following the slam of her door behind her, she fell to the ground onto her bottom, trying to breathe enough for her heart to calm down to a regular pattern. Not helping. She gripped her hair, hearing the voice of her aunt once more.

_ Most of your friends when you were little, back home, are gone now. Know why? They’ve fallen in love and ran away with the sods. It’s sickening. Promise me you won’t allow yourself that sin. You’ll go to hell if you do. _

“I don’t want to go to Hell. I didn’t mean to!” 

Kateri hid her face in her arms and knees, terrified her own aunt would appear out of thin air to knock some sense into her. Maybe it was all in her head, she had no idea what love was because she’s never experienced it. After all, she’s only read it in books. Books don’t know  _ everything,  _ right?

That cheered her up a bit, enough to lean against the door and allow her legs to fall to the floor. Breathing shallowly, she tried convincing herself she was normal. Everything was fine, and most importantly, normal.

_ It’s all in my head. Maybe those psychology books would be a help now. I’m just...I’m just getting overly attached! Yeah!  _

Sidon was her only best friend. Arah and Bazz were good friends, but he clearly made his mark on their connection. She shouldn’t allow herself to taint it just by frantically jumping to conclusions that she’s in love with him.

That’s such a strong word. She can’t be  _ in love.  _ That term is only used in ‘happily ever afters’. Those don’t exist in real life. Aunt Othia and Uncle Jassok’s marriage was proof of that alone. They never kissed, held hands, hugged, nothing. Aunt Othia would frequent the bars and flirt with any man who wanted to, and Goddess knows what else when she barred Kateri from the house and officially moved her into the barn loft of their previous cabin. Uncle Jassok paid no mind, he was too obsessed with counting his coin to notice the men leaving his home early in the morning with their buckles undone and hair in disarray.

_ Marriage is only good for two things, Kateri: tax benefits and more money. _

“Shut up!” she couldn’t help but scream, slamming her hands hard against the ground and springing up to her feet.

She knew growing up that was wrong of her aunt to say. Yet she was filled with fear that she made no move to correct her, or stand her ground and believe in the stories she read. She glanced over around her room, trying to ground herself in the present and forget the past, even for the moment.

The bronze tub gleamed in the morning light, almost coaxing her. As if drawn by a siren’s call, Kateri felt it in her bones to at least give herself something to relax and unwind in, especially after having another panic attack like that.

Even after pouring the water in and letting the steam roll off in curls for a moment, the feeling of her body creaking as she descended into the water elicited a moan from her mouth, as if a ghost was trapped inside her lungs and it finally was freed. The warmth of the water wasn’t enough to make her even warmer. She wanted to feel like she was wrapped in blankets warm, not outside in mild humidity. She began rubbing her arms with her hands and rubbing her legs together.

Why did that  _ feel _ good?

 

“Have you seen Kat anywhere?” Sidon asked Bazz in passing, walking alongside him, “she ran out of the meeting just a few moments ago.”

Bazz shook his head and looking straight ahead, away from the prince. “No, I actually haven’t seen her all morning…” after a moment’s hesitation, he offered a suggestion, “You could try her chambers? I doubt she’s in the library at all today. That’s all I know.”

Sidon reassuringly grasped his friend’s shoulder with a confident smile, “Thank you, my brother.”

 

_ Whoa. Whoa-whoa-whoa-- _

Maybe it was too warm now. But she couldn’t get out, she couldn’t allow herself to stop. Not like this, with her head lolled back against the lip of the tub, her hand now touching down below where it never ventured before. Her legs squirmed in the water, and the noise of it splishing against the sides of the tub nearly made her jump out of her skin.

_ Is this...what it’s like...to be touched like this? _

The fact she’s never discovered this earlier almost sparked anger inside her. But if it wasn’t for the idea of wondering how it would feel if it were Sidon’s fingers caressing her instead of her own only made it worse. A good kind of worse.

A worse-ness that elicited a different kind of moan than before.

Eye’s closing, she gasped and clutched at the edge of the bathtub, feeling a different kind of wetness between her legs than the water’s texture. The daydreams wouldn’t stop, and now her midnight thoughts were only getting worse. She couldn’t help but think of how the prince could kiss her while he cupped his massive hand against her sex and pressed at the right spot while his finger went inside her. She couldn’t help but rock her hips into her hand at the idea of his mouth there instead of-

The sharp contrast of the coil tightening in her stomach to the sudden release of blissful warmth that shot through her nerves startled her. Her legs shuddered, and another gasp ripped from her throat by the final wave, followed by a kind of peace she’s never known. Lolling her head back, she closed her eyes and grinned to herself, as if conquering a war.

 

His knuckles were a hair’s width away from the door by the time the scent curled lovingly into his nose. Frantically blinking, Sidon’s hand dropped to his side, startled beyond all measure that of all places, he’d find it here. In front of her door.

And the aroma was so  _ divine,  _ it took him great strength to walk away and not burst through the door and claim what he wanted to mark.

His face grew to such a hot temperature, he had to bury his mouth into his hand, thinking the lingering scent of her arousal would be pressed into his memory.

No, it was imprinted there. For good.

Rage bubbled up from the pit of his gut. At this point, he was storming towards his own chambers, enraged at whoever was currently claiming her. How  _ dare  _ they outsmart him and trick her into their arms before he could even confess anything!

Followed by the slam of his door, he held his head in his hands for a moment in shock at his thoughts. Who was he to get so possessive? This obsession was unprofessional, let alone unnecessary. Just because the Zora traditions were different than that of the Hylians, doesn’t mean he should feel threatened by how she goes about making love to other people. 

The idea of another Zora in bed with her angered him even more, to the point that tears threatened to come forth. Bunching his hands into fists, he punched the wall and stormed to his bed, throwing himself onto his back in frustration.

It wasn’t right of him to think this way. Maybe it was another traveling Hylian.

That didn’t help at all.

 

The following day that included a two hour interlude of royal affairs in the grand chamber made matters worse, especially on Kateri’s end. Late from her finishing shift, she quickly sped-walked to his side during the middle of a Goron merchant’s speech on tariffs, cradling three scrolls delicately in her hands.

Just as her foot came in contact with the first step, Sidon’s eyes slid to hers, his body posture barely moving, not even his chin from his placid hand. It was enough of a look to make her pause for a moment, until he looked away back at the Goron’s presentation.

_ No formal nod of a greeting? Odd,  _ she thought, silently bowing and handing him the scrolls.

“My thanks, apprentice.” he mumbled, and began reading them intently, handing another to Muzu at his opposite side.

That threw her off completely. She wouldn’t be surprised if that was a verbal backhand that would send her into the pillar behind her. Apprentice? What the hell is that? What kind of nickname  _ is that?! _

She narrowed her eyes at him, and then stonily resumed her concentration on the presentation at hand. Still, her mind was reeling, and despite nibbling on her lip and wishing those thoughts could just disappear, they definitely didn’t, no matter how much it distracted her.

The prince was no better. Even after the Goron merchant bowed and left, he couldn’t help but steal a glance at Kateri. His heart stuttered--in what almost feels like fear--at the sight of her furrowed brow and fiery gaze at nothing.

“My lord, if I may be so bold as to ask for your opinion on such needs of the peddlers, could it be possible to-?”

“Hm?” he turned to Muzu, noticing he was holding said scroll out for a final signature, “Oh. Yes, his points were well established. We’ll see to it immediately, but make sure the road is a good measure away from the center of our kingdom. We can’t allow bandits near us or even get the idea they can infiltrate our lands.”

“At once, my lord.” Muzu bowed, pausing to glance at the two younger folk with suspicion before leaving out the west wing.

“May I have a word with you?” Sidon asked, standing up from his seat.

Kateri looked up at him, “Hm? Oh, of course.”

 

This was a bad idea. Confronting her like this. She looked so bored, just leaning there against the wall and staring out into the rotunda like nothing was wrong. But everything  _ is  _ wrong! Or...maybe it isn’t, and he’s just being overly possessive of something that isn’t his. Besides, his feelings are still bare and new, and growing even more as the weeks pass. Despite Sidon leaning against the opposite wall of the spire with his arms crossed over his chest, his heart rattled in his ribcage.

Will this confrontation ruin their friendship?

“I..um…” he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his face growing deeper in shade when she turned to look at him curiously.

_ Good start, Sidon. Real swell. _

“Are you mad at me?” she blurted, throwing him off guard.

He blinked, “P-pardon?”

“You seemed upset with me during the hearing. Was it something I said yesterday? Or did?,” now it was her turn for her rough expression to melt into fingers twisting together like tight lace and brows knotted in worry, “I know I really should work on my etiquette more, I don’t know why it’s taking me this long to lear-”

“What? No, no, Kateri, you’re fine. More than fine. I...it’s--” Sidon cleared his throat, smoothing his cravat for more time to collect his thoughts, “I just…” 

He couldn’t help but let his eyes shift to her. The worried head tilt, the stark white clouds in the distance framing her earthen hair, it all was making the situation worse and worse by the minute.

“When I came to visit your chambers and request your company for a walk, I-I...I sort of--” he stammered, but her ashen face beat him to the punch.

Her pale expression briefly remained so in shock before turning a bright pink, almost glowing with embarrassment. “Y-you overheard-!?”

Sidon could only stare at the floor in shame. “N-no...I, well, I smelled it. I heard nothing,” he looked up at her once he heard her groan in shame and hide her face in her hands, “Kateri, I’m so, so sorry to infringe on your privacy, and whomever you lie with is none of my business. My actions today during the meeting were unnecessary and--”

Wait. Was she...was she  _ giggling? _

Her face finally resurfaced from her cupped hands, and sure enough, her lips were parted in a laughing grin. Her face was still tinged pink, but the sound of her laughter made him blink in surprise. “You’re not mad at me?”

Her hands wove into her hair, and she could only jokingly pretend to yell for a moment before erupting into laughter once more. Finally composing herself to a good measure, she took the prince’s hands in her own, or at least hers in his.

“Sidon, I was alone in there. Minding my  _ own  _ business.” she finished with a wink.

Now it was his turn to change color. He couldn’t help but wonder if teal and pink were a well-made color combination, but the smile she bore finally tricked him into sighing in relief and shyly returning one back.

“Again, I apologise for the intrusion. I’ll try not to let that happen again. If there’s anything I can do to make up for the indiscretion, just name it.”

Kateri’s eyes slid to the side in momentary thought, the smile faltering to a measured, thoughtful one. Finally, she looked up at him, something hidden gleaming in her sea glass-colored eyes.

“Can I ask a question? No matter the lack of decency on my behalf?” she asked.

Sidon couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter at the idea of her speaking with indecency. He grinned and nodded his head, “I think at this point in our friendship, it may as well be discussed.”

The pink dusting of color across her cheeks returned, like a sunset across the eastern sands. “Were you jealous? Because you thought I was with someone else?”

Her hands felt soaked with nerves in his own, and the prickling sensation against his face wasn’t helping in hiding the truth from her. Kateri’s eyes widened, almost with disbelief and shock. The prince couldn’t help but glance away and try and fight off a creeping smile as he heard her nervously laugh. He couldn’t help but feel secretly glad it wasn’t of discomfort.

Her laugh sounded almost  _ relieved.  _ If not giddy.

“I...don’t know how I can properly respond…” Sidon looked at her, feeling as if his own heart was throbbing through his ribs, enough for her to see his soul shine through the seams.

“You don’t have to,” her low voice soothing his nerves bit by bit, along with her calming smile, “I figured the answer would be hard.”

“Your hands are sweaty.” he blurted, and then grew more teal in his cheeks than before. 

She nervously laughed and yanked them from his hands, rubbing them against her trousers, “Aah, yeah, they um, they do that sometimes. Haha, I’m s-sorry.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it-” he started.

 

“Sir, news from the valley.” Bazz approached from the westward hallway, unaware of what he just interrupted.

“Oop, time for me to leave, I’ll see you Sidon! Bye!” Kateri dashed under his arm before the future king could stop her. Sidon stammered after her, reaching out as if to magically draw her back, but she was already speedily walking towards the library, still wringing her hands tightly.

“Did...did I interrupt something?” Bazz sounded slightly guilty.

Sidon grinned at him, “No, my friend. What news do you bring? Hopefully it’s good, I’m already in such a grand mood.”


	12. Shadowed Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kateri lets a big weight off her chest. Muzu has questionable motives. Bazz holds himself guilty for his duty to the crown and the law.  
> Mention of assault, tread lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone mentioned that they're getting anxious at Kateri not telling the truth about her scandalous past and boiiii as someone with crippling anxiety as well, I feel you. Hence I added more angst to this. You're welcome. (Never let the author see your weaknesses! She'll use it for plot device! Maybe. 78% of the time.)

At this point, with how time had passed, ice had started to crawl towards the kingdom of the Zora people, and the snow wasn’t any better as well. The young pups hardly wanted to swim outside anymore, causing parents to grieve at the loss of personal breaks while playtime was held indoors. More often than not, if the Long Sleep didn’t set in as timely as many wanted it to, the library soon grew packed with visitors, as it was the only place in the entire kingdom that held a pastime one could easily doze off to while enjoying a good book in whatever comfortable alcove one could find. Warmth was not far from the palace walls, despite the hanging silver icicles from the seams of the windows and curving statues. Dustings of swirling snow caressed the frosted window panes lovingly, and despite the wintry beauty outside in the far beyond, Kateri couldn’t see any reason to find delight in it. She grew so accustomed to swimming and using the water as her daily source of escape, as well as using it as a way to reach the mossy undergrove behind the waterfall with Sidon, that it was now impossible for her to find anything else to do. Her work had doubled within the time the entire lake froze over, and though Muzu found it quite enjoyable with all the work getting done and more time off for himself, Sidon was not fond of it as his royal advisor. 

Despite the prince’s moaning and groaning for her to stop working and pay attention to him or even coax her to play with the children outside or attend yet another gala--mostly because he didn’t want to go alone--she knew she could not stray from her work. If anything, her neverending dedication to keeping of the books, transcribing ancient texts and assisting visitors with whatever they desired to read has earned her enough positive points from Muzu himself. There was one day where he was particularly ill from oversleeping in the water pools below, and upon entering the library, thinking he’d have to bear through the soreness and stuffed sinuses for the remainder of the hours, he came to discover that Kateri had not only finished all of the Gerudo vigil rites transcribed and neatly tucked back into their slots and polished all of the bookshelves and tables, but he found her surrounded by most of the village children, reading to them the tales of Hylian pirates searching for the fountain of youth. Although nowhere near the nonfiction that Muzu would prefer her to read to them, when she glanced up at him at his arrival, he merely nodded, wet his lips and commented about how well organized her little reading party is. He even suggested her to form a book club for the children if she enjoyed the extra work!

To other people, that was merely a neutral remark from just another Zora. To her? After all those months of sideways glares, disgruntled remarks and snippy insults? This was the greatest day of her life.

She had to hand it to him, with her constant shelf-jumping about to reach the highest books using the curtains around, she understood how she could be a little grating on his nerves. But thanks to him, not only was she relieved of cleaning duty, but the book readings she read to the children slowly grew to the adolescent youths as well. She shared books from the Hylian Hero building an entire town with just his bare hands, to fairytales of starcrossed lovers and chivalrous sword fights clashing against the racing clock, to mysteries of the beyond where no water remains and endless seas of sand swallow the horizon in endless fire.

Sidon never sat within the circle itself, but he always came to listen when he gained the chance and the council didn’t need his presence. He softly smiled, noticing that over time, and as the winds grow colder, the books she would read from would slowly get thinner, smaller, and soon, she was becoming the storyteller she was meant to be. Kateri’s deep eyes would glimmer like crystals as she recalled the heroism yet brashness of the Rito champion, and with her hands would glide them through the air to mimic the rapid winds that cut through the mountain crests. Every Zoran child held their breath, even jumping in fright as she startled them with telling of a sudden moblin attack against the champion, causing all of them to shriek and grin at the Rito’s cutting remarks as he fought gallantly.

Muzu watched his prince’s face once he was able to sidle up next to him. The ‘winter pains’, as he calls it, grew more worrisome as the winter crawled forward. Every time the frost would come, he often wondered if the snow would take him away to the beyond this time. He limped on one side at a knot growing in his side, like an icicle stuck in his skin, yet kept his gaze on the future king.

_ Eyes glazed over, that lovelorn half smile, constant sighing...psh, he’s worse than what Mipha had, rivers ease her spirit,  _ Muzu glanced back at Kateri, noticed that one of the toddlers had managed to crawl into her lap and gaze out at his fellow brothers, fingers in his mouth. Kateri grinned and bounced her knee to mimic the galloping of Link’s horse, Epona, causing all the children to laugh, including the toddler.

“Muzu, thank you.” Sidon’s voice took his attention away from the heartfelt scene before them.

“Your highness?” he was genuinely curious at the gratitude.

Sidon never glanced at the elder, merely smiled wider as Kateri looked up and finally noticed the prince there. Muzu didn’t notice Kateri blush as she smiled back, and then continued with her story to the children. Sidon definitely did.

The prince finally looked at him, almost glowing, “For giving her a chance to prove herself. She’s invaluable.”

“Hmph,” Muzu felt like a great weight was slowly pressing down on his shoulders, causing knots to form near his spine, “Well, she worked hard enough, I guess. Hard toil come reward, as they say.”

Sidon was quiet for a moment, before he softly responded, “I remember how you treated Link when he came here in our hour of need. I know it’s hard for you to be accepting of the Hylian people because of him,” he cast his gaze back to Kateri, “I just want you to know that giving her this chance meant not just a lot ot me, but to the people. I owe you.”

Muzu felt coldness drop in his gut, as he looked at Kateri with slight fear.  _ Hylia above, what have I done… _

“Well...if you need any assistance, inquire her. I’m retiring for the day.” he curtly responded, shuffling towards the grand doors.

“Muzu, do you need help?”

“I’m fine. Go be the dashing young prince you already are,” Muzu didn’t know that Sidon heard his last mutter, “Sure will sweep her off her feet I’ll give you that. Fool boy, just like his father…”

 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Kateri asked as they walked along the westward spire. It was the only warmest place in the entire palace, for the royal baths and rooms rested here. In her hands lay a near finished dorayaki smothered in powdered sugar, thanks to the kitchen for not noticing her and Sidon sneak in and steal a few during their outing.

Sidon grinned, “I can’t imagine you have any left to tell me, acara.”

That made Kateri pause. Looking at the pastry in her hands, she realized she no longer could sustain an appetite. If anything, it wouldn’t surprise her if she grew sick with the weight sploshing around in her stomach.

Right. That secret. The one where she tricked everyone in order to gain money and escape to the tropics and never socialize ever again.

“Of all fishy nicknames and you pick  _ that  _ one.” Kateri rolled her eyes, offering him the remainder of her food.

She couldn’t entirely focus on his explanation of why he picked that nickname for her. His teasing remark that was only meant to show their closeness escalated to sheer anxiety throbbing inside her mind.

Somewhere out there, her uncle and aunt roamed the land, conning money from countless victims--rich or poor and anything in between--to make their greed worthwhile. Although she was grateful for the hospitality, the friends, the home that was given to her, as time passed, so did the chance to come clean about her past. If she could, she’s run back in time to warn herself to confide Sidon before it was too late.

It was definitely late enough. What’re the chances of Sidon understanding, or better yet, not getting angry at the betrayal?

Kateri realized now that the money she’s earned throughout the year finally reached her goal for that cottage in Lurelin Village. The home she never got the chance to call home. And here it was, nearly at her fingertips, and yet she hasn’t made any action to leave and quit her work at the palace. She didn’t need to question herself why, she knew damn well enough that her feelings for Sidon was holding her back, and better yet, even if she  _ didn’t  _ feel that way to the prince, she’d still stay. 

Would the Zora people still accept her if she told them the truth…

 

“I actually wanted to ask you something,” Sidon’s voice finally broke her racing thoughts as they sat in the crow’s nest of the spire, “er-at least, mention something and then inquire, I suppose.”

She smiled at him, but the crimson prince noticed she had that distracted look in her eye when she turned to him. If anything, that excited him more.

“You told the children the story of Link and my sister,” Sidon started.

Kateri’s face grew pink, “I’m sorry, I know it’s a really tough-”

“No, wait, Kateri,” he took her hand in his, resting his other hand on top of hers, “I’m glad you shared it with everyone. It teaches them to love no matter where another comes from--”

That made her heart frantic. What was he leading to? Did he find out? What should she say? Who told him? Why would anyone-

“And that...Kateri, are you alright? Am I making you uncomfortable?” his expression fell to one of great concern.

At this point, her hands were becoming clammy. If she couldn’t summon the courage to tell him the whole truth, then maybe she could alleviate her fears with part of it.

“I...I just don’t think you understand why I told that story. Link had to talk to me a long time during the festival, I just…” she took a shaky breath and looked at him. He couldn’t help but be reminded of how fragile she looked sometimes, “that secret I mentioned...it’s…”

He touched her face, giving a reassuring smile, “Kateri, it’s just me.”

_ He’s warm. How is he warm? He should be cold to the touch and yet...oh God, it’s like silk warmed by the fire,  _ Kateri couldn’t look away from his earnest expression, gently touching his hand on her face,  _ how can his skin be this soft, and this kind to me? _

She finally took a steady, long breath. Then the secret plummeted from her lips.

“I was...well...violated... when I was a child, by someone my um...family...trusted…” she looked up at him when she got no verbal response.

Sidon stared at her, mouth slightly open but with the worst emotional pain she’s ever seen in his golden eyes. He looked minutes away from barely holding back tears. Kateri panicked, and gripped at his forearms, “Please don’t get upset, my family didn’t know he did that until it was too late, it was all in the past and I was able to--”

“Kateri, I’m so, so sorry. H-he--o-or who...didn’t-” he stumbled, and his cheeks burned a brilliant blue of shame. He almost looked like he was close to tears from being unable to ask a simple question.

Kateri smiled, understanding his pain, “No, he didn’t completely take advantage. But he scared me enough to become afraid of not just--well,  _ that-- _ but also of love itself. My uncle told me that people do those things when they like each other, and that drove me away from ever wanting to like someone enough to do that. But it wasn’t until recently...um,” her face was hot now at that last note.

Sidon looked almost  _ hopeful.  _ Why was he looking at her like...oh.  _ Wait, no, Kateri that’s impossible. A prince wouldn’t be interested in you like that. _

While she was grasping for a good excuse, Sidon had to fight every single muscle in his body not to grow wings from the butterflies in his stomach. Recently? ‘It wasn’t until recently’. Does that mean she found someone she loves? Was it him? Please let it be him! It’s gotta be him, her face is getting redder and redder as she’s stumbling- _ it’s totally him!! _

“Well, Link and I talked a lot at the festival, and I found out his history with your sister through our conversation. He told me that sometimes great pain can bring loved ones closer than those who don’t experience it. And...after listening him tell his story of her and how he had to really struggle with moving on after recovering her spirit, he was able to come to love another, but said that Mipha would always have claim to his soul. He could never stop loving her and just...hearing that from him, the Hylian champion, kind of really struck a chord with me. It helped me take that final step away from that past and really be me once more. And because I loved his story so much, I thought the children would like hearing it as well...So, yeah.” 

Although his heart sank for a minute at the mention of the champion, Sidon’s spirits relifted at how his best friend also became such for the girl of his dreams. If he could shower Link with more gratitude and words of respect for what he’s given Kateri, he would. He would shout it from the mountains, he was so happy that he could trust Link enough to help Kateri in her hour of need when he wasn’t there. 

Sidon tightened his hands betwixt hers. Somehow they’ve found their way to each other’s grip again. He gave a small smile, unsure if the joke would be welcome, “So this real you...can it be true?”

She huffed, looking away with pink cheeks, “Yeah, yeah, I’m a romanticist. Enough to spend hours in the library reading trashy, tasteless romance books.”

His loud laughter soothed her a bit, causing a smile to crease at the corner of her lips. At least the tension in the air was gone, and the little weight of that past trauma was shared. She knew in the process it would help further strengthen their bond and lead her to a better life of acceptance. Sidon finally rubbed his left cheek with the heel of his hand, and Kateri could faintly see a shy blush at his cheekbones.

“Have you read  _ The Gerudo Tryst? _ ” he asked.

She blinked. She never would have pegged him for a romance novelist. She shook her head, smiling. 

“It, um, is definitely something I recommend,” he finally smiled at her, “it’s got action in it as well, along with the damsel in distress trope that always finds its way in those books.”

Kateri laughed and rolled her eyes, “Always. I’ll definitely give it a look tonight! I just finished  _ Sunlit Wind,  _ it was a little dull than I would’ve liked it to be.”

“Trust me, you’ll like this one.”

 

****

Bazz stood, stiff in the view of Muzu and his sturdy desk, but never once lifted his head from the ground. Muzu hummed thoughtfully, turning the report’s pages as if they were timeless leaflets.

“So...you’ve found them. And may I ask where they’re being currently kept?” Muzu glowered at the soldier.

“Detained in the prison.”

Muzu nodded, “Excellent. She’s been too comfortable sitting in the prince’s lap. Time for a reality check.”

Bazz finally looked up, “M’lord, if I might inquire why we need to-”

“ _ You  _ don’t need to do anything, except keep this just between us. Do you really want to be the bearer of bad news for the prince?” Muzu grumbled loud enough for Bazz to hear the remainder, “It’s bad enough he’s fallen in love with the knife-ear.”

“Forgive me, m’lord. I won’t breathe a word.”

“Good. You’re dismissed.”

Bazz saluted, then left without a word. If only the winter wind could freeze him where he stood.

 


End file.
